does she know that we bleed the same
by Mereryan
Summary: La loi de Murphy dit que si quelque chose est susceptible de mal se passer, cela se passera forcément mal. Ils auraient dû savoir que la règle s'appliquait à tout le monde. Après un appel de détresse de Seattle, les Chasseurs d'Ombres sont sur le départ sans savoir que leur passé est déjà à leur porte. Et il est bien décidé à se venger. (Suite de 'i could live with dying tonight')
1. one

**Heya ! Je sais ce que vous vous dites: "n'avait-elle pas commencé un AU?" C'est exact. Mais pour une quelconque raison, je voulais une suite à ' _i could live with dying tonight_ '. Donc me voici ! Mais je trouverais le temps de continuer ' _all work and no play makes jack a dull boy_ '.**

 **En attendant, pour ceux qui suivait l'histoire, j'espère vous retrouver pour cette suite !**

 **Les personnes sont encore à Cassie notre reine, à** **l'exception de T, S, A, PJ, I (et les moins importants de la troupe -oui j'ai eu la flemme d'écrire leur nom, _sue me_.)**

 **Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus ! Bisous les poulets !**

* * *

Le matin était la partie de la journée que Magnus préférait. Le soleil se levait et ses rayons traversaient sa baie vitrée. Il caressait ses cheveux et son visage. Le Sorcier aimait se réveiller de cette manière parce qu'il savait qu'au moment où il ouvrirait les yeux, il trouverait Alexander à ses côtés, la bouche entrouverte, ronflant légèrement. Magnus, bien que sorcier de plusieurs centaines d'années de décadence relative appréciait maintenant les petites choses parce qu'il avait appris depuis le temps qu'elles ne venaient pas facilement. Il se retourna, poussant les draps loin de son corps dans l'espoir de pouvoir enlacer son mari (torse nu qui plus est) avant de devoir se lever pour affronter la journée et de voir leurs enfants.

Cependant il ne rencontra rien d'autre que le vide et ses yeux s'ouvrirent malgré la fatigue. Il était bien seul dans le lit et il regretta tout de suite l'absence de cette chaleur corporel. La chaleur du soleil sur sa peau était une chose. Celle d'Alexander en était une autre. Avant de laisser des pensées impures lui embrumer l'esprit il se força à se lever et tituba vers la porte, les jambes encore faibles du long sommeil dont il venait d'émerger. De là, il pouvait entendre des rires d'enfants provenant du salon. C'est donc tout naturellement là qu'il se dirigea en premier. Il y vit le dos imposant et musclé d'Alec, veillant attentivement sur Max et Rafael. Les enfants ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué. Le Sorcier s'approcha donc de son Chasseur d'Ombres et enferma ses bras autour de sa taille. Le garçon ne retourna pas le geste d'affection et resta droit comme un piquet. Le Sorcier avait bien senti que quelque chose clochait, aussi il se déplaça légèrement sur le côté pour observer le visage du jeune Lightwood. Le Sorcier dû se retenir de lâcher un cri de surprise, mais son sursaut amena chez Max une vague de rire adorable. Il tendit les mains vers son père pour réclamer d'être porté. Magnus soupira pour évacuer cette petite frayeur mais céda en voyant le visage rayonnant de Max. Il le souleva et le garçon entoura ses bras autour de son cou.

Magnus regarda à nouveau le 'clone' de son mari. Récemment, Max avait pris la mauvaise habitude de créer des pantins à l'image d'Alexander afin de combler ses absences. Magnus avait donc reçu beaucoup de surprises, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et n'importe où. Par je ne sais quel miracle, Max lui avait épargné les situations délicates, intimes et gênantes avec un pantin. Jusque là et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'avait eu de relations qu'avec Alexander, et pas une pâle copie de lui. Parce qu'il fallait bien être honnête : il y avait de la place pour mieux faire. Deux yeux bleus consistaient rarement l'entièreté d'un visage. Il était clair que la seule partie du visage d'Alec qui avait marqué Max était ses yeux. Et Magnus ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

\- Max, on en a déjà parlé pas vrai ? Papa a besoin d'un nez et d'une bouche.

\- Jouer !

\- Je sais. Mais il n'avait pas l'air très apte à jouer avec vous. Où est la version original de votre père ?

\- Oncle Jace l'a appelé ce matin, répondit Rafe. Une mission, je crois.

\- Si tôt le matin ? Il pourrait le laisser respirer tout de même… Vous avez mangé ?

\- Non, mais papa a dit qu'il nous apporterait à manger pour se faire pardonner.

\- J'espère qu'il pensera à mon café alors ! sourit Magnus en ajustant Max sur sa hanche. Maintenant petit homme, fais disparaître père n°1 bis je te prie.

D'un vague coup de main, Max fit s'évaporer l'image d'Alec et Magnus le reposa à terre au même moment où la porte s'ouvrait. Le Chasseur d'Ombres traversa la porte et croisa le regard du Sorcier. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent choqué, comme un cerf surprit par des feux de voiture. Il avait dans ses mains un sachet qui diffusait une odeur divine et dans l'autre deux gobelets fumants. Il grimaça comme s'il se sentait coupable.

\- Je pensais que je pourrais rentrer avant que tu te réveilles. Je suis désolé.

\- Oh, tu n'as rien raté de trépidant je t'assure. Du moment que tu n'as pas oublié mon café.

Le garçon montra les cafés comme preuve en souriant. Le Sorcier s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le désir de se coller à lui n'alla pas plus loin qu'une idée quand il observa les vêtements du Chasseur d'Ombres.

\- Dis moi que tu n'es pas en train de ruiner mon tapis avec de l'ichor.

\- Je vais aller me laver et je vous rejoins, admit-il en posant de nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant file.

* * *

Le couple était assis sur le divan, observant les deux petits garçons. Max s'amusait à faire voler des balles autour de Rafe tandis que celui-ci tentait de les éviter. Alec aimait ce calme. Une journée bercée par les rires de ses enfants. Il devinait que c'était la même chose pour Magnus qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu de famille que celle de ses semblables. Le portable du Sorcier vibra pour la énième fois mais il tenta tant bien que mal de faire abstraction.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non.

\- Mag, tu as le visage…

\- Quel visage ?

\- Celui que tu as quand quelque chose te préoccupe. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu me le dis ou je me lève pour le découvrir moi-même.

Magnus se lécha la lèvre inférieure.

\- C'est juste que… j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque moment libre qu'on a, quelqu'un a un problème.

\- Donc quelqu'un a un problème ?

\- A priori. Mais sérieusement est-ce que tous les Chasseurs d'Ombres du pays ont une alarme pour leur donner mes dispositions ? Parce que je ne suis pas dispo. Je dois m'occuper de mes deux enfants, de mon mari, de mon boulot et… ah ! J'ai le ménage à faire.

Le Chasseur d'Ombres l'observa peu impressionné par cet élan d'anxiété. Il leva un sourcil et ne tomba pas dans le piège de la pitié que lui avait tendu Magnus.

\- Magnus. Tu ne fais pas le ménage. Tu n'es même pas capable de descendre à l'épicerie du coin pour faire les courses. Tu fais tout par magie. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu gardes la forme.

\- Est-ce que tu me traites de gros ?

\- Attention, blagua-t-il. Ca dépasse vite. Pas que je sois contre des petits bourrelets, mais j'aime plutôt les abdos que tu te trimballes la dessous.

\- Alexander, tu vas devoir prendre tes responsabilités si tu commences à me chauffer maintenant. Surtout que tu le fais devant les enfants.

\- Ne détourne pas davantage la conversation, Bane. Qui était-ce ?

\- Icarus, se résigna-t-il à avouer.

\- Un problème à Seattle ?

\- Les filles auraient disparu.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Les trois.

\- Ca commence à devenir redondant pour Tasha.

\- J'ai pensé la même chose. Du coup Icarus se demande si elles m'ont contacté et si je peux les localiser.

\- Et ?

\- Je n'ai pas répondu à la deuxième demande.

\- Magnus. Si elles ont des problèmes, il va bien falloir les aider.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a un Grand Sorcier à Seattle aussi pas vrai ?

\- Mais aucun n'est aussi bon que toi.

\- Touché.

Magnus attrapa son portable.

* * *

La discussion avec Icarus avait été rapide et concise. Il était clair que quelque chose clochait dans la disparition des trois Chasseuses d'Ombres. Elles n'avaient pas donné signe de vie depuis qu'elles étaient parties chasser un vampire accusé d'entretenir des activités _sanglantes_. Depuis silence radio. Icarus avait attrapé lui-même le sujet de leur mission, qui après interrogation de l'Enclave avait avoué que personne n'était venu le voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui à l'exception de son congénère. Magnus opta pour la solution de facilité en demandant à Icarus de trouver un moyen de lui apporter quelques objets leur appartenant. Le Sorcier aurait bien crée un portail s'il ne sentait pas qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de toute son énergie dans les jours à venir.

Alec, qui avait disparu dans la chambre d'à côté, fit de nouveau son apparition, le portable à la main.

\- Ma mère a accepté de prendre Max et Rafe le temps de régler le problème.

\- A Idris ?

\- Non, elle est à New York pour quelques temps. Elle saura les occuper.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Être Inquisiteur veut aussi dire sacrifier son temps avec sa famille pour son travail.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ne le sois pas. C'est sa perte… Combien de temps avant de voir Icarus débarquer ?

\- Ca dépend. S'il trouve assistance chez le Grand Sorcier de Seattle, dans très peu de temps. Mais s'il décide de courir, ça pourrait prendre plusieurs heures.

\- Et à combien s'élèvent les chances que le Sorcier soit d'accord ?

\- 30%. 40 si la bonne humeur y est.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- C'est une elle. Et oui. Elle n'est pas très amicale. Encore moins quand il s'agit des affaires des Chasseurs d'Ombres.

\- Ca n'a rien de rassurant.

\- Espérons que Icarus arrive à faire marcher son charme. En attendant je propose qu'on aille en parler aux autres. Et nous allons marcher jusque là-bas.

\- Pourquoi ne pas juste les appeler ? Et prendre un portail si besoin est.

\- Parce que quelqu'un m'a dit que je m'encroutais.

\- Magnus, je…

\- Chéri, je sais. Je te taquinais. Mais marcher leur fera faire une promenade, dit-il en indiquant les deux petits garçons. Et en ce qui concerne le portail, je ne fais pas confiance à notre petite myrtille pour ne pas bidouiller le portail et nous faire atterrir à Bali parce que c'est _drôle_.

\- Hm. Il t'a encore joué un tour ce matin ?

\- Il cherche à écourter ma vie d'immortel.

Le Chasseur d'Ombres rigola. Une journée basique ressemblait normalement à ça. Tout aurait été parfait si Tasha et les autres ne s'étaient pas encore fourré dans le pétrin. Alec s'approcha de son amant et entoura ses bras sur ses épaules. Il déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez du Sorcier.

\- Je te propose…

Alec planta cette fois un baiser sur son front.

\- d'aller déposer les enfants à ma mère…

Un autre sur la joue droite.

\- et de toucher deux mots du problème aux autres…

Un autre sur la joue gauche.

\- pendant que tu prépares nos affaires, étant donné qu'il y a des chances qu'on soit contraint d'aller à Seattle.

Cette fois ci le baiser trouva son chemin sur sa bouche où ses lèvres dévorèrent impatiemment celles de l'autre. Alec pouvait sentir le café que Magnus venait de boire sur sa langue et il se surprit à ne pas vouloir se séparer de lui pour le moment. Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses bras et il joua avec l'ourlet de son t-shirt. Magnus enferma ses mains dans les siennes et s'écarta d'un millimètre, assez pour que le jeune Lightwood puisse sentir son haleine caféiné.

\- Je déteste être la voix de la raison, mais nous sommes devant les enfants. Et ils nous fixent.

\- On pourrait toujours aller dans la chambre.

\- Qu'y avait-il dans ton café, Chasseur d'Ombres ?

\- Trop de caféine. Mélangé avec l'adrénaline de la mission de ce matin. Ta présence me détend généralement.

\- Ils vont se charger de te détendre pour moi, sourit-il en pointant Rafe et Max du doigt. Pas de la même façon mais ils vont te calmer, en te fatiguant.

Le Sorcier fit apparaître deux sacs et les tendit à Alec qui les positionna sur chaque épaule. Les sacs des enfants n'étaient pas assez lourds pour ne contenir que des jouets, il en conclut donc que Magnus avait prévu plusieurs affaires de rechange le temps de rester à l'Institut. Il intima aux garçons de le suivre en tendant une main à chacun d'eux. Quand ils franchirent la porte, Magnus ressentit une certaine fierté en voyant son mari et ses deux petits hommes marcher vers leur destination afin de commencer cette journée.

* * *

C'est quand Magnus amenait les sacs au salon que quelqu'un frappa chez lui. Il déposa les affaires et se dirigea vers l'entrée, soudain étonné de la vitesse à laquelle Icarus était arrivé, même pour un vampire diurne. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte il fut surpris de trouver une femme tout à fait normale. Il posa son bras sur la porte pour observer le corridor et n'y trouva personne d'autre qu'elle. Il tenta un sourire incertain alors qu'elle le regardait avec ce que Magnus crut discerner comme du dégout.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui a besoin d'aide, Bane.

\- Pard-

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passait, la jeune femme planta une seringue dans sa nuque et vida son contenu. Peu importe ce qui se trouvait dedans, cela ne prit pas longtemps à agir. Magnus trouva difficile de former des mots, comme si tout l'intérieur de sa bouche était fait de coton. Sa vision commençait à se flouter et l'inconnue se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'utiliser sa magie en dernier recours mais la flemme plaqua ses mains sur ses avant-bras et les tint immobile le long de son corps tout en plantant ses ongles dans sa chair.

\- Pas de magie pour toi.

Il sentait le liquide administré paralyser ses bras. Quand elle sentit sa résistance disparaître, elle le relâcha et le regarda se rendre compte de son impuissance avec une certaine satisfaction. Ses jambes le lâchèrent enfin et il heurta la porte d'entrée d'une telle violence qu'il sentait déjà le sang dégouliner le long de sa tempe.

La femme siffla pendant une seconde et deux armoires à glace apparurent dans le champ de vision limité de Magnus. Il tentait de respirer normalement mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Aussi il se retrouva étourdi très vite et accueilli le noir comme un ami.

* * *

Alec en était encore à se demander ce qui pouvait bien empêcher Magnus de répondre à son téléphone. Après avoir déposé deux enfants particulièrement excités, Alec s'était dépêché de rentrer pour tirer les choses au clair avec Icarus. Il espérait que ce dernier ait trouvé un moyen de venir rapidement. Il ne se sentait pas la patience d'attendre des explications plus approfondies. Mais ce qu'il trouva l'inquiéta davantage qu'il n'aimerait l'admettre. La porte de l'appartement était ouverte. Tout le monde savait que les Portes Ouvertes n'étaient pas exactement le style de Magnus. Le Chasseur d'Ombres s'approcha avec précaution et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. De son point de vue, il pouvait voir des sacs dans le salon, et cela n'arrangea en rien l'inquiétude d'Alec.

\- Magnus ? appela-t-il.

Son appel fut suivi d'un silence assourdissant. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le coin de la porte qui inondait le sol d'un liquide sombre et à l'odeur métallique. Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui et l'espoir prit le dessus sur son entrainement à tel point qu'il en oublia sa propre sécurité et qu'il ne prit aucune précaution en se retournant.

\- Magnu-

Son assaillant n'attendit pas qu'Alec se soit retourné entièrement avant de lui asséner un énorme coup dans la tête. Il avait déjà reçu des blessures et des coups mais celui là était baigné de haine. Sa tête se retrouva projeté contre la porte tandis que ses mains tentaient de s'accrocher à n'importe quel brin de conscience qu'il lui restait. Tout ce qu'il avait la force de voir était les pieds de l'inconnu. D'énormes bottes. Une autre paire de chaussures l'accompagnèrent ensuite, plus fine cette fois. Il ne se concentra plus sur rien tandis qu'il s'évanouissait. A l'exception d'une chose peut-être…

Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit sur Tasha. C'était redondant pour lui aussi.

* * *

 **L'épisode de Shadowhunters m'a démoli. La performance de Matt était tout simplement divine pendant la fameuse scène *wink wink*. Et maintenant je regarde juste cette scène en boucle en rigolant de ceux qui ne savent pas ce qui va se passer ensuite HAHAHAHA**


	2. two

**Hola ! Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite ! Je poste vite en ce moment mais après pouf je posterais tous les trois mois. Même moi je m'énerve!**

 **Darknesscoming: Eh bien déjà, y'a pas photo, la saison 2 était meilleure que la 1. Mais nope, j'ai beau essayé, je ne parviens pas à me dire que Kat est une bonne Clary. C'est quasiment la seule chose qui me pose un énorme problème dans la série. Le performance de Matt est vraiment impressionnante, comme celle de l'épisode 20. J'aime vraiment comment ils ont fait évoluer son personnage. Hmm.. ah ! Moi qui ne suis pas une grande fan de la Seelie Queen, j'aime beaucoup le choix d'actrices qu'ils ont fait ! Elles sont convaincantes et je me prends à aimer le personnage grâce à elles. On a eu le droit à un bon gros Malec dans le 2x18, alors j'aurais pas pu demander mieux, même si je regrette beaucoup les choix qu'a fait Magnus. Il était le premier à dire à Alec de suivre son instinct, mais il a agi sur un cœur brisé et une conviction mal placée. Mais on l'aime quand même et tout est bien qui fini bien pour le Malec. Gros problème par contre: la coéquipière de Luke, je ne comprends absolument pas son utilité... Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu !**

 **Sissi1789: Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir !**

 **LittlePoiZon: En effet, je me disais bien que je ne t'avais jamais vu ici ! _A newbie_ yay ! Contente de te voir ici ! Je suis contente que tu te sois enfilé _i could live with dying tonight_ , comme on s'enfile une pizza ! L'idée que je me fais du Malec en parent me donne de la joie. Et oui je parlais bien de l'épisode 20 ! **

**HeeYoung22: Te revoilààààààà ! Je n'avais pas eu de review de l'épilogue, je m'inquiétais ! Et oui, ils ont de la poisse parce que j'aime bien ! Ça vous tient en haleine et c'est le but, ma chère. (Mon AU est loin d'être fini mais je dois retrouver l'inspiration, _so bear with me_ ) Le angst c'est la vie ! Sérieusement, est ce que tu serais même revenue si y'avait pas la douleur, le sang, les _cliffhangers_? Je crois pas. Je pense que vous reviendrez tous avec des petites théories, donc je vais trop rien dire ! Pour ce qui est de la petite troupe, ils vont remarqué assez vite l'absence et ils vont déjà avoir des théories. Je promet: pas de possessions cette fois-ci ! Il va y avoir pas mal de sang et de angst mais pas de démons ! Ton cœur est donc en sécurité ! Le titre n'est pas exactement révélateur, il traduit juste l'angst qui va avoir lieu alors les paroles ne t'aideront pas. J'aimais juste la phrase. Et pour des raisons philosophiques que nous tairons, ça m'a fait à la relation de Magnus et Alec. Tes pavés m'ont tellement manqué, _gawd_ ! **

**Disclaimer: comme d'hab ! (Et s'il y a des fautes, je suis navrée. J'ai un nouvel ordi qui me fait taper sur les touches comme un teubée, du coup je fais n'importe quoi.)**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent (pourquoi vous faites ça, je suis pas si intéressante que ça), qui mettent en favori et suivent cette histoire ! Ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Vous êtes des anges !**

* * *

La première chose qu'il entendit en reprenant connaissance était le bruit de chaînes s'entrechoquant l'une contre l'autre. Des râles de douleur et des gémissements le forcèrent à ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal comme si quelqu'un tambourinait son crâne avec un marteau. Ses yeux de chat s'ouvrirent sur ses cuisses. Sa tête était avachie, ce qui expliquait donc son mal de dos et de cou dans le même temps. On l'avait installé sur une chaise en métal et ses mains étaient attachés au moyen d'énormes bandes en métal soudés aux accoudoirs. Pas de magie pour lui donc. Il tenta de replacer les événements qui venaient de se passer dans sa tête. Rien de bien ne sortait de ses souvenirs. Une folle furieuse s'en était prise à lui et ensuite : le noir total.

Magnus tenta de bouger ses pieds mais les trouva immobilisés aussi. Il secoua sa tête dans l'espoir de faire disparaître le brouillard qui embrumait son esprit. Mauvaise idée bien entendu puisqu'il avait l'impression de se réveiller après une soirée bien arrosée. Il se décida à lever les yeux, mais ne vit pas plus loin que son corps. La salle n'avait de lumière que celle projetée sur lui, ce qui rendait la reconnaissance des lieux plutôt compliqué. Pourtant, grâce aux poils qui se hérissaient maintenant sur sa nuque, le Sorcier savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il avait aussi l'impression d'entendre des gouttes d'eau frapper le sol à rythme régulier… pouvait-il assumer qu'il était enfermé dans un endroit humide ?

Une paire de talons raisonna sur le sol et il se tourna sur sa gauche, vers la direction du son.

\- Je devine que vous n'êtes pas venu chez moi pour demander mes services ?

\- Tu n'es plus en position d'offrir quoi que ce soit maintenant.

Magnus trouvait la situation ridicule. Il ignorait toujours qui elle était, mais il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

\- Ecoute, chérie, je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais sois mignonne, apporte moi une aspirine avant que je meurs d'ennui.

La femme rigola d'un rire sec et s'approcha assez pour qu'il puisse sentir son parfum.

\- Comprends-tu ta situation, Magnus ?

\- C'est loin d'être mon premier rodéo. Le kidnapping pour m'enfermer dans un trou noir je connais. Je peux t'assurer que ce coin humide, ce n'est rien comparé à un séjour à Edom. Un charmant endroit, je te dépose ?

\- Je sais tout de tes petites aventures avec tes amis les Créatures Obscures et ces Chasseurs d'Ombres. Mais je te le demande Magnus, qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je ne peux pas faire pire que cher papa d'amour et sa dimension démoniaque ?

\- Eh bien déjà, je doute que tu aies une dimension démoniaque sous la poche. Elles sont tellement dures à trouver ces jours-ci. Mais je te rassure mon cœur, l'odeur que tu dégages et ta façon de tourner autour du pot sont déjà une torture suffisante.

Cette fois ci la femme rigola d'un rire chaleureux et presque sincère. Il put l'entendre glisser une chaise en face de lui et l'observa apparaître devant lui. Elle installa la chaise de façon à pouvoir se mettre à califourchon sur celle-ci. Magnus put enfin la voir davantage. Leur première rencontre s'était retrouvée écourtée. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux en amande perçants de couleur gris. Elle le regardait avec empathie et un petit sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu me plais Magnus.

\- Désolé, je suis marié, dit-il en indiquant sa bague.

\- Mon employeur m'a déjà tout dit sur toi et ton entourage.

Le sourire confiant que Magnus arborait commença à disparaître petit à petit. Elle sembla remarquer le changement d'humeur.

\- Alexander Lightwood, Chasseur d'Ombres et mari. Max et Rafael Lightwood-Bane, vos deux fils. L'un sorcier et l'autre Chasseur d'Ombres. Ils ont de la chance de vous avoir. Chacun peut prendre exemple sur un de ses parents. C'est vraiment louable. Je suis navrée que ça doive tomber sur vous.

\- Et de quoi parle-t-on exactement, chérie ? Parce que j'ai la vague sensation que vous menacez ma famille, toi et ton employeur.

\- Je n'en rêverais pas. Tu dois comprendre, je fais juste mon boulot. Une fille doit pouvoir manger.

\- Alors j'espère que tu es prête à en affronter les conséquences.

Elle sembla étonnée pendant une seconde mais reprit son sourire compatissant.

\- Ecoute. Je sais tout du Monde Obscur et…

\- Attends. Tu… tu es une Terrestre.

\- C'est exact, sourit-elle. Je n'ai personnellement rien contre toi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de mon employeur. Et je dois te faire souffrir selon les termes du contrat.

\- Employeur ou pas, il me retrouvera. Tout le monde partira à ma recherche.

\- Oh… Tu… tu n'espérais tout de même pas qu'Alec allait venir te secourir sur son cheval blanc, pas vrai ? Oh Magnus… Je pensais que tu aurais deviné… Tu n'es pas le seul avec qui mon employeur ait un compte à régler… Alors ton petit Alec, il ne viendra pas…

Le sang de Magnus ne fit qu'un tour et il vit rouge. S'il n'avait pas été attaché, il lui aurait sauté à la gorge à défaut de ne pas pouvoir utiliser sa magie. La femme siffla et les lumières de la pièce s'allumèrent. Il y en avait partout. Aux murs, au plafond et même au sol. L'endroit était d'un blanc immaculé qui agressait les yeux du Sorcier. Il n'y avait qu'un point négatif à ce tableau monochrome.

\- Parce qu'il est déjà là, finit-elle.

Elle se leva enfin et s'écarta de son champ de vision, tirant la chaise avec elle.

Pendant un moment, Magnus s'arrêta de respirer. Ses yeux commençaient à piquer, sentant les larmes monter. Cette vision était quelque chose qu'il voudrait effacer de son esprit. _Pourquoi_ ? se demanda-t-il _. Ce matin encore tout allait bien. Comment la journée avait-elle pu dégénérer de la sorte_? La femme avait raison. Alec ne viendrait pas, parce qu'il était pendu au plafond par les mains comme un porc. Il était maintenu par des chaînes qui entourait même son cou. Il ne touchait pas le sol et Magnus put seulement imaginer la douleur qu'il ressentirait dans ses épaules quand il se réveillerait. Ses pieds étaient nus, attachés et salis par du sang séché. Quelqu'un avait prit soin d'enlever son t-shirt et Magnus pouvait voir son torse rempli d'hématomes et de coupures. Sa tête pendait vers l'avant de façon assez macabre et du sang dégoulinait de sa bouche et gouttait sur le sol.

Il n'était pas enfermé dans un endroit humide et ce n'était pas des gouttes d'eau qu'il avait entendu, mais des gouttes de sang d'écoulant d'un corps battu jusqu'à l'inconscience.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Magnus s'élança vers lui en oubliant qu'il était attaché sur une chaise fixée au sol. Il put sentir ses poignets craquer sous la pression mais la douleur n'empêcha pas sa détresse. Il en venait même à avoir du mal à respirer. Il tenta de tirer sur ses entraves et libérer ses mains mais il ne fit que se blesser davantage.

\- Alec. Alexander !

La tête du Chasseur d'Ombres se redressa doucement avec fatigue et alla se reposer sur un de ses biceps. Le sang qui dégoulinait de sa bouche alla se coller à son menton pour continuer son chemin le long de sa gorge. Magnus était horrifié de voir le visage tuméfié d'Alec, d'ordinaire si pure et magnifique. Sa mâchoire avait du recevoir un méchant crochet au vu de la marque bleutée qui s'y trouvait. Sa pommette droite était aussi gonflée que son œil et son arcade sourcilière gauche était fendue. Ses cheveux étaient humides, de sang ou de sueur, Magnus n'aurait su le dire. Certaines mèches étaient collés à son front.

De la bile remonta dans la gorge du Sorcier et il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas vomir. Il sentait les larmes au bord de ses paupières mais la femme le regardait toujours, il s'interdit donc de craquer. Il tentait toujours de se défaire de ses liens mais rien n'y faisait. A moins d'avoir recours à de la magie il était impuissant. Un gémissement d'Alec poussa Magnus à reporter son attention sur lui. Le Chasseur d'Ombres commençait à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne parvint pas à ouvrir son œil droit mais Magnus put tout de même voir le bleu qu'il aimait tellement.

Les lèvres gercés d'Alec s'étendirent sur un sourire léger.

\- Magnus, souffla-t-il.

\- Alexander, tu es avec moi ? s'enquit le Sorcier.

\- Je me suis inquiété, avoua-t-il doucement. Tu vas bien ?

\- C'est à moi de poser cette question, hoqueta Magnus.

\- Ne pleure pas. Tu es le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Et nous avons vécu bien pire.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es regardé récemment ?

\- J'aurais bien demandé un miroir, mais je n'étais pas sûr que les gorilles qui m'ont passé à tabac savaient parler notre langue.

Magnus avait du mal à croire qu'il pouvait rigoler dans un moment pareil. Alexander tourna les yeux vers la femme qui observait le couple avec attention. Il cracha un surplus de sang qui s'amassait dans sa bouche et tenta de soulager la douleur qui vrillait ses épaules.

\- Je vous aurais salué avec plaisir mais j'ai les mains un peu prises.

\- Du sarcasme, reconnut-elle. Vous vous êtes bien trouvé tous les deux.

\- Je ne me suis pas marié à lui uniquement pour ses beaux yeux, ajouta Magnus.

Une porte s'ouvrit derrière Magnus. Il ne tenta pas de se retourner mais vit dans les yeux d'Alec que c'était une présence hostile. Deux hommes aux épaules larges entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Magnus crut les reconnaître comme étant ceux qui l'avaient emmené, mais ils paraissaient maintenant moins larges, moins baraqués, plus humains, plus… Terrestres.

\- Que font des Terrestres dans le Monde Obscur ?

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand nous ne pouvons plus trouver notre place. Nos semblables nous ont pris pour des fous quand on affirmait voir ce qu'on voyait. Le Monde Obscur nous a offert du réconfort. Nous sommes des enfants du Marché Obscur.

\- Le Marché Obscur est rempli de gens peu recommandables.

\- C'est vrai que notre ligne de travail n'est pas très respectable, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a.

\- Et en quel honneur ces gentlemen se sont-ils joint à nous ?

\- Ils sont là pour vous faire regretter.

\- Regretter quoi ?

\- A vous de voir.

* * *

\- Quoi de neuf ? demanda Jace

Lui, Clary, Simon et Izzy arrivèrent enfin au loft de Magnus après un appel de PJ. Icarus se trouvait déjà sur les lieux. Il était accroupi devant la porte d'entrée. En les entendant arriver, ils virent PJ sortir de l'appartement avec un regard inquiet et les sourcils froncés. Jace stoppa son avancée, quelque chose n'allait pas. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait bien senti une certaine détresse à travers sa rune de _parabatai_ , mais il avait supposé que quelque chose comme une dispute ou de l'anxiété avait gêné Alec. Mais il ressentait toujours ce mal, ce qui laissait penser à Jace que c'était bien pire que ça. Icarus remarqua sa pâleur.

\- On est arrivé trop tard.

\- Trop tard pour quoi ?

\- Je sens deux types de sang. Ayant déjà goûté à celui de Magnus et senti celui d'Alec, je ne pense pas me tromper en vous disant que c'est le leur.

\- Quelqu'un a pris mon frère ?

\- Et Magnus. C'est ce que je pense. Mais quelque chose n'a pas de sens…

\- Quoi donc ? s'interposa Simon.

\- C'est juste que… les filles qui disparaissent et maintenant ça ? C'est pas un peu gros pour une coïncidence ?

\- Tu penses que c'est la même personne ?

\- Je pense. Et puis… je sens quelque chose que j'ai senti à l'appartement des filles. Une odeur. Un parfum… C'est très fort et particulier. J'ai l'impression que le parfum de la personne qui les a pris a été mélangé à quelque chose de familier… Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- On s'en contrefiche de son parfum, s'énerva Jace. Il n'y a qu'un truc qui me préoccupe sur cette personne. Si elle les a bien tous pris: qui est la seule personne qui a des comptes à régler avec nous tous ?

\- Tu crois que… ? supposa Izzy.

\- Mais ça fait plusieurs années, objecta Clary. Et il est mort. C'est impossible.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, ramenez les morts à la vie est la dernière mode.

Clary ne savait pas trop à quel événement Jace faisait référence. Il y avait bien eu sa résurrection au Lac Lyn mais c'était un vœu à l'Ange Raziel, ou encore ce qui s'était passé à Los Angeles. Elle décida de ne pas essayer de comprendre et son esprit vagabonda vers ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques années. Ils avaient tous failli y laisser des plumes, et cela plusieurs fois en l'espace d'une semaine.

\- Donc tu crois que c'est Peter ?

\- On l'a laissé pour mort là où Tasha l'a tué, expliqua Jace.

\- Mais je le vois mal se lever et aller faire le tour de Manhattan avec une flèche plantée dans le crâne, argua PJ.

\- Tu crois qu'Asmodée pourrait à voir avec ça ? suggéra Clary.

\- Ça aurait pu, mais je me souviens de la façon dont Alec m'avait raconté leur discussion. Il n'aime pas ses enfants, et il les respecte encore moins. Il avait toujours vu chez Magnus ce qu'il y avait le plus près d'une réussite. Non ce n'est pas lui.

\- Un autre Sorcier ?

\- Peu probable, ajouta Icarus. Il vivait sous les radars depuis assez longtemps. Assez pour qu'on ne le remarque que quand il a pris Tasha, Clary et Alec.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit Peter, annonça Clary. J'ai vu son visage quand Tasha l'a embroché. Il était purement choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça finisse comme ça. C'était une mission suicide, il n'avait pas de plan de secours. C'était marche ou crève.

\- Clary a raison, Jace.

\- Alors qui a mon frère ? hurla-t-il en envoyant son poing dans le mur.

* * *

\- Je dois dire que…

Magnus cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il ne s'était pas fait cogné depuis longtemps, et l'expérience était des plus désagréable.

\- … que je ne trouva pas ça très juste. Vous connaissez nos noms mais je ne crois pas avoir entendu les vôtres.

\- Nous n'avons pas de noms. Juste des numéros.

\- Des numéros suffiront. J'ai plein de mots grossiers et d'adjectifs pour vous qualifier mais rien de très flatteur alors je me contenterais du minimum s'il le faut.

\- Je suis numéro 27, se présenta la femme. L'homme en retrait c'est 56. Tandis que celui qui vous fait ravaler vos dents depuis tout à l'heure est 69.

\- Ooooh, ça explique tout.

Alec ne comprit pas tout de suite le sous entendu que Magnus avait glissé, puis ça le frappa. Il en vint à se demander si c'était vraiment le moment de faire des blagues sexuelles sur le numéro d'un gars qui s'amusait à réduire son visage et ses côtes en bouilli. Le Chasseur d'Ombres commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Il avait l'impression de sentir ses propres côtes gratter ses poumons et la sensation était aussi désagréable que de voir Magnus souffrir sans pouvoir rien y faire.

69 serra sa main de façon à former un poing et l'écrasa sur la joue de Magnus. Il ne s'arrêta pas assez longtemps pour que Magnus puisse respirer. Il alla écraser son pied dans l'estomac du Sorcier qui lutta pour trouver de l'oxygène.

\- Magnus !

L'homme, ne supportant pas l'interruption, décocha un coup à Alec qui grogna de douleur.

\- Ça va, Alexander. Laisse le faire.

\- Comme si j'allais les regarder faire sans rien dire !

Il tourna la tête vers numéro 27.

\- Quand on sortira d'ici, et croyez moi on sortira, toi et tes potes vous êtes les premiers que je vais éventrer.

\- J'en doute sincèrement. Je connais vos lois, Alec. Toucher un Terrestre c'est une grosse entrave.

\- Pas quand ils ont la Seconde Vue. Et si je ne peux pas vous tuer, je suis presque sûr qu'on pourra trouver un châtiment digne de ce nom. J'ai épousé un Sorcier, je suis plutôt bon pour faire des compromis.

56 qui semblait enfin se manifester avait le visage tordu par la colère. Cependant, Alec ne s'en inquiéta pas davantage car il ne le trouva pas assez musclé pour faire autant de dégâts que son collègue. Grosse erreur de sa part, Alec ravala ses pensées quand l'homme sortit de sa poche un boite noire. Il appuya sur un bouton pour faire une démonstration de son arme et celle-ci se mit à crépiter. On pouvait voir l'électricité courir sur les bouts de métal. Numéro 56 colla l'arme sur le ventre d'Alec et appuya, envoyant une énorme quantité d'électricité dans son corps. Et il maintint le bouton jusqu'à ce qu'Alec lâche un cri de douleur qui arracha un hurlement à Magnus.

\- Stop ! Arrêtez !

L'homme se retira avec une certaine satisfaction, alors que le corps meurtri du Chasseur d'Ombres convulsait encore. Magnus tira un certain réconfort en voyant que son mari s'était évanoui. De cette façon, peu importe ce qu'ils lui faisaient, Alec n'aurait pas à en être témoin.

\- Chérie, il va falloir me dire qui est ton employeur. J'ai quelques comptes à régler.

Magnus ressentait de l'amertume envers elle, mais pas de l'animosité comme pour ces brutes qui les maltraitaient. Elle n'avait pas encore levé la main sur eux (à l'exception de la seringue dans son cou). Elle semblait même presque vouloir être ailleurs. Magnus avait déjà vu ce regard. C'était celui de quelqu'un qui agissait uniquement par gratitude et peur.

Le tirant de ses pensées, un hurlement inhumain retentit et résonna dans la pièce. Il connaissait cette voix, l'intonation qu'avait prit le cri et les insultes à s'en faire percer le tympan qui en suivirent. Tasha était aussi ici.

* * *

 **Faites moi part de vos théories si vous l'osez ! hahahahaha (ouais donc là c'est un rire machiavélique parce que j'ai absolument aucune idée de quand je posterais le prochain chapitre !)**

 **PS: si vous vous y connaissez un peu en anglais, je vous conseille la chaîne youtube de abnormallyadam. Il a fait des réactions sur Shadowhunters, et c'est absolument sublime. Il représente tout le fandom, et il est génial. Go !**


	3. three

**Sissi1789: Magnus se doit d'être fabulous dans toutes les situations.**

 **PhoenixFeather29: Je suis contente que ça te plaise !**

 **LittlePoiZon: J'ai entendu ton coeur se briser je crois. Pari réussi si "i could live with dying tonight" t'as plu J'en suis heureuse ! J'espère que ce chapitre te détruira encore plus !**

 **Disclaimer: comme d'habitude ! (pardon pour les fautes si vous en voyez)**

 **J'ai cours, donc je n'écris pas des masses, mais je vous oublie pas, la preuve !**

* * *

\- Comment va ta tête ?

\- Ma tête ?

\- Tu sais que tu as une grosse estafilade sur le front, pas vrai ?

\- Oooh, alors ça explique mon mal de tête.

\- Magnus, c'est sérieux. Est-ce ça va ?

\- Je m'inquiète plus pour toi. Ils ne retiennent pas leurs coups.

\- Ils frappent comme des petites filles.

Magnus rigola mais siffla de douleur en faisant bouger par inadvertance ses mains. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais ses mains avaient pris une teinte violette inquiétante à la base de ses poignets. Le regard d'Alec glissa sur ses restreintes.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait à tes mains ? S'offusqua-t-il.

\- Rien, avoua-t-il. C'était ma faute. J'ai essayé de les libérer et il y a eu un craquement. Sans parler des entraves qui ne font rien de très agréable.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elles pompent ma magie. C'est une police d'assurance. S'il arrivait qu'on puisse s'enfuir, on ne pourrait pas aller bien loin sans ma magie. Si je peux aller quelque part tout court.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça, Mag. J'ai bien l'intention de rentrer à la maison avec toi pour voir Max et Rafe.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, souffla-t-il comme si parler commençait à être difficile. Sans ma magie, je suis comme un Chasseur d'Ombres sans ses runes. Sans ma magie, je n'ai pas d'énergie. Et sans énergie, je suis aussi bien mort.

* * *

Personne ne savait où était passé Tasha, Skye et Avalon, et encore moins Alec et Magnus. La seule supposition qu'ils pouvaient faire c'est que la même personne les avait kidnappé et ils ignoraient si la personne en question allait faire davantage de victimes. Ils avaient songé à faire appel au Grand Sorcier de Seattle, mais Icarus avait voté contre en voyant à quel point il avait dû supplier pour qu'elle ouvre un portail vers l'appartement de Magnus. Le seul souci qu'il rencontrait maintenant c'était savoir vers où commencer. Il n'avait aucune piste, et pas de Sorcier sous la main.

\- Catarina, annonça Jace en cessant de faire les cents pas.

\- Elle ne répond pas au téléphone, regretta Izzy. J'ai déjà essayé.

\- Il faut se rendre à l'hôpital, annonça Clary.

\- C'est la seule idée qu'on a, concéda PJ.

\- Il faut aussi avertir l'Enclave.

Bien que Jace aurait préféré garder ça entre eux, il savait que Clary avait raison. Surtout depuis qu'ils étaient tous les deux à la tête de l'Institut. Il jugea ses options avant de convenir d'un plan.

\- Très bien. Clary, tu vas à l'Institut avec Simon et PJ pour prévenir tout le monde. Envoie le plus de Chasseurs d'Ombres enquêter auprès des têtes de chaque clan. Aussi, qu'ils se déploient sur le Marché Obscur. Je veux chaque personne trop nerveuse questionnée.

\- On peut se charger du Marché Obscur, se proposèrent Simon et Clary.

\- Izzy, Icarus et moi, nous allons à l'hôpital pour trouver Catarina. PJ, avertir l'Enclave seul te pose problème?

\- Pas de souci.

Ils se séparèrent.

* * *

Tasha commençait à avoir les yeux qui brûlent. Le blanc de la salle était en partie responsable, mais le sang qui lui coulait dans l'œil empirait les choses. Elle ne pouvait même pas s'essuyer le visage parce qu'on l'avait attaché. Elle était enchaînée sur le mur, tout comme l'était Skye et Avalon. Par chance, elles étaient un peu moins endommagées qu'elle. Et elle pouvait facilement deviné pourquoi.

\- On va rencontrer notre admirateur vous croyez ?

\- Pour son bien être, j'espère pas, gémit Avalon.

\- Skye, ça va ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour les garçons. Vous l'avez entendu aussi non ? Magnus et Alec crier.

\- J'ai entendu. Et pourtant ils ont endommagé mon tympan. Des vrais enfants de chœur.

\- Qu'est ce que vous pensez de nos hôtes ?

\- Le numéro 69 est dangereux. Mieux vaut éviter de le caresser du mauvais sens du poil.

\- Mieux vaut éviter de le caresser tout court. On est des Chasseurs d'Ombres. On est dangereux aussi.

\- Ouais. C'est vraiment l'impression qu'on donne là tout de suite.

\- Le numéro 27 par contre... il y a quelque chose qu'on pourrait travailler chez elle.

\- J'ai remarqué, elle refuse de faire souffrir directement. Elle n'aime pas ce qu'elle fait.

\- Tu crois qu'on nous cherche ?

\- D'expérience, je dirais que oui, sourit Tasha.

La conversation était agréable malgré les conditions dans lesquelles elles se trouvaient. Elles étaient ensemble et nourrissaient toujours l'espoir de pouvoir rentrer. Si ce n'était pour ce qui se déroula sous les yeux de Tasha ensuite. Deux personnes rentrèrent dans la pièce. L'une était recouverte d'une cape qui couvrait son visage, mais Tasha savait reconnaître une démarche de femme. L'autre était 69. Et il souriait. Le regard de Tasha descendit sur sa main qui tenait une longue lame. Le cœur de la grise se mit à battre à tout rompre. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point de faire une crise de panique. La femme à capuche passa son regard sur chaque d'elle et finit par s'arrêter sur Skye. Cette dernière sembla se fondre dans le mur pour tenter de s'échapper. 69 tendit la lame à l'inconnue qui se baissa au point de se retrouver accroupi vers la blanche.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, c'est très simple. L'une de vous va me dire où trouver Max et Rafael Lightwood-Bane.

\- Qui ? Demanda Tasha avec insolence.

La femme appuya la lame sur le torse de Skye et commença à l'enfoncer.

\- Ça répond à ta question ? Ne jouez pas aux malins avec moi. Qu'elle meurt ou pas, je m'en contre-fiche.

\- C'est toi la commanditaire de tout ça ?

Elle enfonça davantage. Skye se tortilla sous la lame, en tenta de retenir un cri.

\- Arrête, hurla Tasha.

\- Je pose les questions, pas l'inverse. Max et Rafael : où sont-ils ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'on en sait et qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre ?!

\- C'est très simple, vous répondez, ou elle meurt.

\- Demandez donc à leurs parents !

\- Ha. Vous croyez sérieusement que l'un d'eux va balancer ses gosses pour sauver la peau de l'un ou de l'autre ? Non. Ils seraient prêt à pleurer leur amour plutôt que sacrifier leurs enfants. Et pour tout vous dire, vous entendre les trahir est beaucoup plus attrayant.

\- Alors faudra te lever de bonne heure, ma sœur. Parce qu'on n'a pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit.

Deux bons centimètres avaient du se plonger dans la poitrine de Skye qui lâcha un râle. Des larmes perlaient aux creux de ses yeux.

\- On en sait rien !

\- Où est-ce qu'ils seraient s'ils ne sont pas avec chez eux ?

Avalon et Tasha détournèrent le regard pour éviter le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles.

\- Très bien, dit la femme en poussant le lame encore plus loin.

Il y avait une intention meurtrière dans ses cinq petits mots. Tasha les aurait décelé entre milles. Alors elle fit l'impardonnable.

\- A l'Institut ! Dit-elle avec souffrance. S'ils nous cherchent tous, ils ont du être laissé à l'Institut.

\- Merci beaucoup, adressa la femme avec bonne humeur.

Puis elle plongea l'arme jusqu'au cœur de la blanche.

* * *

27 devait tout au Marché Obscur. Les gens là bas lui avaient donné un toit, à manger et un but. Bien sûr elle savait que les activités auxquelles elle participait faisaient d'elle une mauvaise personne. Mais elle ne connaissait rien d'autre. Parler avec Magnus et Alec avait été difficile. Ils avaient réussi à perturber ses croyances. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré une Créature Obscure avec un Chasseur d'Ombres. Elle avait entendu parler d'eux, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas les voir aussi complice dans cette situation. Elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Elle regrettait même ce qu'elle leur faisait subir mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Elle salua un vendeur avant de se faire arrêter par une silhouette cachée par une cape. Elle se laissa entraîner, sur ses gardes. La personne garda la capuche sur sa tête mais 27 avait déjà une idée de qui était cette personne.

\- Comment se portent nos amis ?

\- Aussi bien qu'on peut l'être quand on se fait torturer.

\- Je sens des reproches.

\- Je ne préconise pas la violence.

\- Et vous êtes payés abondamment pour cet inconvenance.

\- J'ai certaines valeurs. Si j'avais des raisons de faire ça, j'aurais peut-être moins de problème. Or j'ai la sensation que c'est juste une vengeance personnelle.

\- Il s'agit toujours de vengeance personnelle dans notre domaine, ma jolie.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Je sais pour qui vous cherchez vengeance. Et je dois avouer qu'à leur place j'aurais fait la même chose.

Il est vrai que 27 avait été employé par cette personne mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle était obligé d'aimer ça. Elle avait fait quelques recherches sur cette personne et ses raisons pour cette vendetta. Et elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. A la place d'Alec, Magnus ou les autres captifs, elle aurait fait la même chose. 27 crut voir une grimace déformer son visage avant de l'agripper à la gorge et de la coller au mur de l'allée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. La silhouette s'approcha au point qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue. Loin d'être impressionné par cet excès de violence, 27 se laissa faire, en défiant du regard son employé.

\- Je conseillerais de ne pas me contrarier. Je veux les voir souffrir comme j'ai souffert. Alors tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez de plus ? On a déjà toutes les personnes responsables.

\- Je veux les faire souffrir. Et pour ça j'ai besoin de davantage de monde. Deux autres personnes qui étaient censés être à l'appartement.

 _Non_ , pensa 27. _Pas_ _ça_.

\- Je veux les enfants.

Max et Rafael. Elle avait eu connaissance de leur existence. Il faut dire qu'un mariage entre un Chasseur d'Ombres et une Créature Obscure, ainsi que deux adoptions passaient difficilement inaperçu. 27 savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour survivre. Mais ça.. Ca... C'était contre nature et contre ses principes. Sa morale lui hurlait de l'égorger et d'en finir tout de suite. De relâcher Magnus et Alec ainsi que les trois autres et de s'enfuir aussi loin que possible là où personne ne viendra plus la chercher. Elle avait cependant un chef à qui on disait difficilement non. C'est en partie à cause de lui qu'elle avait accepté ce job.

Quelque chose s'agita en elle. La souffrance d'être abandonné par ses parents, de finir seule et de ne pouvoir se fier qu'à soit même : elle ne le souhaitait à personne. Elle savait l'histoire du petit Max, abandonné par sa propre mère. Si ses parents mourraient, que ressentirait-il ? De même pour Rafael qui avait perdu ses parents à cause de Jonathan Morgenstern. Son cœur battait à tout rompre mais finalement elle lâcha :

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit : non. C'est facile de se cacher derrière nous. Allez les chercher vous même. Je ne me rabaisserai pas à kidnapper des enfants innocents.

\- Il m'a dit que tu serais réticente. C'est pour ça qu'il est là.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, et la dernière chose qu'elle sut, c'est que son crâne rentrait en collision avec le mur et qu'elle s'effondra pour rencontrer la froideur du sol.

* * *

Quand elle reprit connaissance sa tête tambourinait. Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir rester debout mais elle savait que c'était nécessaire. Parce que pour une fois, elle n'avait jamais eu les idées aussi claires. Tant bien que mal, elle se redressa et tituba vers sa base où étaient enfermés Magnus et Alec.

Elle croisa peu de personnes sur le chemin. Elle rencontra cependant 56 qui lui annonça une bien sinistre nouvelle. L'employeuse avait tué une des Chasseuses d'Ombres afin d'obtenir des informations sur la localisation des enfants. 27 pesta et dépassa son collègue sans lui accorder un autre regard. Deux gardes étaient postés à la porte du Sorcier et du Chasseur d'Ombres. Elle se planta devant eux et les regarda de son air le plus mauvais.

\- Circulez.

\- Balt nous a demandé de rester là.

\- Et je vous dis de dégager. DEGAGEZ !

Ils semblèrent peser le pour et le contre avec de rompre et de la laisser seule devant la porte.

Comment annonce-t-on à quelqu'un que leur amie était morte et que leurs enfants étaient en danger de mort ? Dans un excès de colère, elle passa sa frustration sur le mur en cognant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Merde, merde, merde, merde !

Enfin calmé, elle rentra et affronta le regard d'Alec. Il l'observait de loin, toujours pendu comme un cochon au plafond.

\- Tu t'es cassé un ongle ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Les murs ne sont pas si épais que ça, chérie. Ta crise de nerf c'est pour quoi ?

\- Et pourquoi t'as le crâne ouvert ?

Elle se rapprocha d'eux avec le pied lourd. Elle osait à peine les regarder dans les yeux.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir où sont vos enfants.

Alec sembla trouver la force de tirer sur ses chaînes. 27 leva les yeux et vit une agressivité animale qui naissait en lui à la mention de Max et Rafe. Magnus aussi laissa échappé une vague de magie bien qu'entravé. Ses yeux de chats menaçaient de lui arracher la gorge si elle osait s'en prendre à eux.

\- Je veux les aider ! Il faut que je sache !

\- Bien sûr. Et pourquoi tu ne me relâcherais pas pour voir ce que j'en dis ?

-Vous ne comprenez pas. L'employeur dont je vous ai parlé ? Elle est prête à tout pour vous faire souffrir. Elle a déjà commencé. Et elle se dirige vers vos enfants au moment où on parle.

Elle pouvait voir qu'ils avaient du mal à la croire.

\- Elle a tué Skye.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'un silence pouvait être aussi pesant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle a contraint les filles a parler en menaçant de la tuer. Mais même avec ce qu'elle cherchait, elle l'a quand même tué. Écoutez, je sais ce que j'ai fait, je sais ce que je suis. Mais je vous en prie : croyez moi. Je ne veux pas que des enfants souffrent pour quelque chose que j'ai fait.

\- Quelqu'un a déjà souffert de ce que t'as fait, hurla Alec.

\- Je sais, d'accord ? Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait si loin !

\- Qui est-elle ? C'est quoi sa relation avec Peter ?

\- Vous saviez que ça avait un rapport avec lui ?

\- On est plus que des belles gueules. Le point commun qu'on avait tous c'était lui. Alors c'est qui ? Son grand amour ?

\- Précisément.

Alec ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'elle. Il avait une expression meurtrière.

\- Écoute, Alec, je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu me fasses confiance. Mais j'ai besoin d'avertir quelqu'un. J'ai accès au Marché Obscur, j'ai des connexions. Je peux faire passer un message a quelqu'un qui pourrait connaître un de vos amis. Ne me dites pas où sont Max et Rafael, dites moi juste qui pourrait connaître quelqu'un du Monde Obscur.

Alec avait toujours l'air extrêmement réticent. Mais Magnus savait reconnaître un menteur. Et elle n'en était pas une.

\- Simon. Il y a un vampire du nom de Dean qui traîne souvent au Marché Obscur. Il a cotoyé Simon quand il était encore un vampire. Il pourra lui faire parvenir le message.

\- Magnus !

\- Je ne sacrifierais pas nos enfants pour un léger doute. Je t'en prie, fais moi confiance.

\- Je le connais. C'est un bon type. Il est tard, il devrait être là-bas.

Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte, les laissant seuls mais elle fut interrompue par Alec.

\- A titre d'indication, si tu te joues de nous, personne ne me tuera avant que je te fasse la peau.

\- Crois le ou non Alec, mais je veux sincèrement vous aider. Mon organisation avait l'habitude d'être plus honorable que ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé.

\- La guerre change les gens, bienvenue au club, dit-il avec animosité.

Elle quitta la pièce rapidement.

* * *

Alec et Magnus étaient de nouveau seuls. Ils ne se regardèrent pas. Alec continuait de se balancer par ses chaînes. Ses épaules le torturaient et le sang formait des croûtes partout sur son corps. Aucun d'eux ne savaient quoi dire. Une amie venait de mourir et ils comprenaient maintenant le hurlement qu'ils avaient entendu quelques temps avant que 27 débarque. Le cri était différent du premier cri qu'ils avaient entendu Tasha poussé lorsqu'elle se faisait torturer. Non, c'était différent. Ils auraient dû se douter que la mort avait frappé dans la pièce d'à côté.

Alec lâcha un cri de colère tellement puissant que Magnus sursauta dans sa chaise. Il regarda son mari avec inquiétude. Les yeux bleus d'Alec trouvèrent les siens.

\- Ma-Magnus...

Il semblait inquiet tout à coup.

\- Ton nez. Tu saignes.

Le Sorcier ne semblait pas surpris. Il reposa sa tête sur le dossier de sa chaise et expira, tremblant.

\- J'ai utilisé de la magie. Ça me fatigue encore plus.

\- Je t'en prie, fais attention.

\- Je le fais depuis qu'on est coincé ici. J'en ai juste relâché un peu quand elle a parlé des enfants.

\- Comment ça tu en utilises depuis qu'on est ici ?!

\- Je fais glisser de la magie vers toi depuis qu'ils ont commencé à te prendre pour un punching bag.

\- Magnus ! T'es malade ?! Tu as dit toi-même que c'était déjà trop fatiguant.

\- Tu ne pensais quand même que j'allais te laisser souffrir si je pouvais l'en empêcher.

\- Si !

\- « Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ». C'est ce qu'on s'est dit. Je t'en prie, fais moi confiance.

\- Comme tu veux que je te fasse confiance avec la fille ?

\- Si elle peut avertir Simon avant qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose, ça me suffit. Pas toi ?

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Alexander, ce n'est pas une question de confiance. C'est une question de choisir entre la peste et le choléra. Il n'y a pas de bonne réponse. Crois moi quand je te dis que si elle nous double, je t'aiderais à la dépecer.

* * *

Les Chasseurs d'Ombres n'avaient pas l'habitude de pleurer. Alors elles ne l'avaient pas fait. Tasha fixait le plafond, elle avait perdu toute énergie. Avalon ne la quittait pas du regard. Son hurlement était toujours gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle avait crié aussi fort qu'une _banshee,_ à tel point qu'elle aurait pu réveiller les morts. La rousse savait que la douleur et le vide de perdre un _parabatai_ l'avait éteint comme on éteint une machine. Après quelques temps, sa tête roula sur le côté et son regard tomba sur le corps de Skye, la tête désarticulée. Quelque chose était en train de naître chez la grise. Pas une envie de justice. Pas une envie de vengeance.

Une envie de _meurtre_.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'essaierai de continuer aussi "all work and no play makes jack a dull boy" quand je peux. Bisous !**


	4. four

**Je sais ! Ne me lancez pas la pierre ! Je voulais écrire mais je n'y arrivais pas ! Je n'y arrivais juste pas ! Je n'oublie pas mon autre fiction 'all work and no play makes jack a dull boy', pas d'inquiétudes ! J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous ne me tuerez pas hahahahahaha !**

 **Disclaimer: comme d'hab !**

* * *

Le soleil avait déjà disparu et les lampadaires éclairaient le Marché Obscur. 27 slaloma entre deux stands pour arriver sur la place centrale. Elle grouillait de monde, de tous les clans. Elle pouvait même voir quelques fées, qui tentaient de rester de discrètes. Elle aperçut quelques loup-garous en pleine conversation et deux trois Sorciers faisant quelques achats. Il était surprenant de ne pas être tombé sur des vampires à cette heure, surtout en cette période de l'année où le soleil se couchait pas plus tard que 17h30. Elle interpella un loup garou qu'elle connaissait du nom de Lee.

\- Tu saurais où je peux trouver un Enfant de la Nuit ?

\- J'en ai vu quelques uns discuter avec Tony. J'ai envoyé des Chasseurs d'Ombres dans cette direction, alors fais gaffe à toi.

\- Pourquoi je devrais faire attention ?

\- Me prends pas pour un idiot, fillette. Votre business trame quelque chose, et si les Chasseurs d'Ombres se sont déplacés jusqu'ici ça n'augure rien de bon. Surtout quand l'un d'eux est la rouquine qui dirige l'Institut.

\- Clarissa Morgenstern ?

\- Et son parabatai.

La tête ailleurs, elle quitta Lee en le remerciant et se dirigea vers le stand de Tony. L'homme était plutôt discret et pourtant tout le monde le connaissait de notoriété. Il restait assez mystérieux et se gardait bien de révéler son passé à quiconque. 27 commençait à avoir les mains moites. Dean était en dehors de l'équation maintenant. Si elle pouvait atteindre Simon discrètement sans alerter personne, elle pourrait se dérober et s'enfuir par la suite. Mais elle faisait rarement le travail qui demanderait du muscle. Elle craignait que quelque chose tourne mal.

En débouchant sur une rue, elle remarqua une rousse et un brun en pleine discussion. Tony n'était plus en vue, il était donc probable que la discussion était déjà finie. Clary et Simon se séparèrent pour fouiller les recoins du Marché Obscur. Par je ne sais quel miracle, le garçon se dirigea vers 27. Elle remarqua Clary disparaître au coin d'une rue et elle prit ça comme son signal pour sortir une couteau et agripper Simon quand il apparu en face d'elle. Elle le glissa dans la ruelle où elle se cachait et pointa sa lame pour le dissuader d'appeler à l'aide.

\- Ne crie pas. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

\- Le couteau sur ma gorge me dit le contraire.

\- Je veux vous aider, mais il faut me laisser faire.

\- Prenez... rendez-vous ?

\- Simon ! Réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Le fait que vous connaissez mon nom ne me rassure pas du tout non plus !

\- J'ai des informations sur Alec et Magnus, lâcha-t-elle.

Ce fait sembla attirer son attention. Il s'avança dangereusement vers elle alors que le couteau était encore à sa gorge. La lame coupa un peu de sa peau, là où se trouvait sa pomme d'Adam mais il ne bougea pas, si ce n'est qu'il avança encore davantage et obligea presque 27 à reculer. Il attrapa le couteau d'une main et surprit la jeune fille qui lâcha le manche avant de reculer définitivement. Ses yeux s'étaient endurcis, il n'avait plus l'air du jeune homme naïf qu'elle venait d'attaquer dans une ruelle. Il lança l'arme loin derrière lui et agrippa 27 par le col avant de la coller au mur. A cet instant, Clary apparu au coin de la rue et s'arrêta devant la ruelle.

\- Simon !

La rousse analysa la situation avec attention.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai senti que tu étais blessé.

Le lien. 27 aurait du s'en rappeler. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi le garçon n'avait pas montré une once de crainte face à sa menace. Se blesser était déjà dans les cartes afin de prévenir sa _parabatai._

\- C'était malin, admit 27.

\- Je fais de mon mieux, sourit-il sarcastiquement avant de se tourner vers Clary. Elle dit savoir quelque chose sur Alec et Magnus.

Sur ça, la rousse fronça des sourcils et sortit sa lame séraphique, comme si le danger était imminent.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux juste avouer.

\- Crois-moi, pour ton bien, tu ferais bien.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour parler de leur localisation.

\- Alors pourquoi venir t'attaquer à Simon si ce n'est pas pour chercher la bagarre.

Cette discussion n'allait nulle part.

\- Écoutez. La personne qui a commandité l'enlèvement de vos amis, elle veut plus que s'amuser à vous voir courir comme des poules sans têtes. Elle veut tous vous voir souffrir. Mais elle voit bien que ça ne fonctionne pas. Magnus et Alec sont plus résistants qu'elle le pensait. Alors elle veut s'en prendre aux enfants.

\- Non, souffla Clary. Non non non non.

La rousse rangea sa lame et sorti son portable avant de le coller à son oreille. Simon gardait toujours un œil attentif sur 27 mais l'avait relâché. Cette dernière regardait les alentours, peu sûre d'elle. Si quelqu'un la voyait parler à des Chasseurs d'Ombres, sa tête finirait sur une pique. Clary tapait le sol du pied avec angoisse, se rognant l'ongle du pouce dans le même temps.

\- Allez, Jace répond. Jace ! […] Tu es avec Catarina ? […] Non, non écoute moi ! Il faut que Catarina vous ouvre un portail vers l'Institut.

Elle regarda 27 avec incertitude mais retourna dans la seconde à sa conversation.

\- Ils en ont après Rafe et Max.

De ce que 27 pouvait voir, la conversation se termina et Clary rangea son portable. La rousse s'approcha et tira le bras de la jeune femme.

\- Tu viens avec nous.

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Vous ne connaissez pas les gens pour lesquels je travaille. Je ne dois pas soulever des interrogations, je me rebelle déjà assez contre ce qui se passe.

\- Est ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ? Tu viens avec nous. S'il arrive quelque chose aux enfants, ton groupe sera le dernier de tes soucis.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, ils tueront Alec et Magnus. Ainsi que Tasha et Avalon. Je peux empêcher ça.

\- Pourquoi Tasha et Avalon ?

\- Elles sont vos amies, non ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas le problème. Pourquoi seulement elles ? Où est Skye ?

Le silence suivit cette question. 27 aurait préféré éviter cette question, particulièrement parce que la réponse pourrait lui coûter sa tête.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Désolée pour quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

\- Je dois partir. Si vous voulez retrouver les autres vivants, vous me laisserez partir.

Ils n'objectèrent pas.

* * *

Un bruit étrange résonna dans la pièce, suivi d'un cri étouffé. Magnus ouvrit les yeux. La fatigue avait dévoré ses forces et il avait fini par abandonner. Il était pourtant toujours exténué. Il posa son regard sur Alec qui pendait toujours du plafond. Son visage était crispé par la douleur, une douleur nouvelle. Le Sorcier tenta de se redresser avant de se rappeler de sa situation.

\- Alexander. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai... j'ai du mal à respirer...

Le Chasseur d'Ombres tentait de bouger pour arranger le problème mais ça ne fit que le fatiguer davantage. Il reprenait difficilement son souffle. Il avait la sensation d'avoir de moins en moins d'oxygène.

\- Ma-Mag – nus...

\- Alec, reste calme. J'essaie de trouver le problème.

\- N-non. Pas de magie...

\- Si je ne le fais pas, tu vas mourir !

\- Et si tu le fais, c'est toi... qui risque de mourir..., dit-il difficilement. Ses lèvres commençaient à prendre une teinte bleutée inquiétante.

\- Personne ne va mourir, intervint une nouvelle voix.

27 entra vite dans la pièce, et courra presque vers Alec.

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- Il n'arrive pas à respirer, indiqua Magnus.

\- Une chance que j'ai apporté ça alors, sourit-elle en désignant la stèle qu'elle avait dans les mains.

\- Ça ne fonctionnera pas si c'est toi qui l'utilises.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai pris la clé.

\- Et pour les enfants ?

\- Clary et Simon sont sur le coup. Jace et Catarina aussi.

Avec un _clic_ , les menottes qui retenaient Alec au plafond s'ouvrirent et le garçon s'effondra par terre. Il avait bien tenté de tomber sur ses pieds mais la fatigue qu'il ressentait rendait les choses difficiles. Il atterrit de travers et le choc lui coupa davantage la respiration. 27 glissa dans sa main sa stèle et recula vers le Sorcier. Elle s'attaqua à ses entraves tandis que Alec faisait passer sa stèle sur sa peau pour faire apparaître une _iratze_ sur ses côtes. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement alors que la douleur diminuait et que certaines coupures disparaissaient. Son visage retrouvait de son apparence naturelle et il tenta de se lever pour rejoindre Magnus.

27 venait juste de retirer une des entraves et le Sorcier pouvait déjà sentir la magie revenir vers lui.

\- Je croyais que tu ne comptais pas nous libérer.

\- J'ai changé d'avis.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que vos amis arrivent à temps pour aider vos enfants.

La jeune femme avait dit ça avec regret, mais le regard de Alec ne fit que se durcir quand enfin elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Je vais chercher vos amies. Restez ici. Il ne faut pas attirer l'attention.

Elle sortit de la salle, le cœur battant. Elle tenta de réfléchir à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle se ferait tuer pour sûr si son groupe apprenait qu'elle avait porté assistance à un Chasseur d'Ombres et un Sorcier qu'elle était normalement chargé de garder enfermé. Et elle les aidait maintenant à s'échapper. Eux et deux autres Chasseuses d'Ombres. Elle en était convaincue, et n'aurait plus de tête à la fin de la journée. La jeune femme entendit des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers elle. Incertaine de la marche à suivre et nerveuse à l'idée de se faire attraper sans les avoir aidé à s'échapper, elle se glissa dans la salle où était enfermé Avalon et Tasha. Le corps de Skye était toujours avachi contre le mur, une plaie béante déchirant son torse et des croûtes de sang autour de la plaie. Elle avait le regarde vite et la bouche entre-ouverte comme une plainte silencieuse. 27 eut un haut de cœur tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'elle pour la détacher. Elle savait bien qu'elles refuseraient de partir sans l'emporter. Avant même qu'elle puisse toucher les chaînes pour les déverrouiller, un cri inhumain résonna dans la pièce et elle sursauta en se tournant vers Tasha qui tirait sur ses chaînes au point de s'arracher la peau. Son visage était méconnaissable et saccagé par le deuil. Elle avait l'air d'avoir perdu la tête.

Mais ce cri risquait aussi d'attirer une attention particulière qu'elle ne désirait pas spécialement. Elle se rapprocha de Tasha mais resta à une distance de sécurité afin de ne rien risquer. Elle lui aurait couvert la bouche si elle ne craignait pas de se faire mordre la main et arracher une ou deux phalanges.

\- Je veux vous aider, la supplia-t-elle.

\- Nous aider ? Rigola Tasha de façon hystérique. Je ne veux pas de ton aide, je veux ta tête et celle de tout le monde ici.

Elle avait de la bave qui coulait de sa mouche et elle rappela à 27 un chien enragé qui devait être abattu.

\- Ils veulent tuer Max et Rafael. Tu es sûre de vouloir vivre avec ça ? Être celle responsable de la mort de deux enfants innocents.

\- Skye aussi était innocente, sale garce ! L'agressa-t-elle en crachant sur ses chaussures.

\- Très bien. Reste ici et meurs avec elle.

Elle se tourna vers Avalon.

\- Et toi ? Tu restes là où tu viens faire un tour pour faire ton job.

La rousse regarda longuement son amie avant que son regard indécis se transforme en détermination. Elle avança les chaînes vers 27, l'intimant de les retirer. Après un clic, les menottes lâchèrent et la rousse se leva avec difficulté. Être restée assise si longtemps n'aidait pas ses muscles endormis. Avalon se massa les poignets avant de se tourner vers celle qu'elle considérait pourtant toujours comme son ennemi.

\- Donne moi la clé.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Tu comptes la laisser enchaîné au mur ?

\- Si je la relâche dans cet état, elle va m'arracher la tête et se faire un collier avec mes yeux.

\- Il fallait y penser avant d'être responsable de la mort de sa _parabatai_.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive.

\- Oh oui! Parce que les intentions de cette sociopathe avaient l'air _tellement_ pures.

\- Je sais que vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance, mais si Clary et Simon ne peuvent pas atteindre les enfants avant qu'il soit trop tard, on aura un problème en plus. Alec et Magnus m'attendent dans la salle d'à côté, alors va falloir se décider vite.

La rousse se pencha vers son amie qui s'était mise à sangloter en donnant des coups inconscients sur ses chaînes. Du sang coulait le long de ses bras mais Avalon les prit avec douceur et s'accroupit devant elle.

\- Il faut qu'on aide nos amis.

\- On a été incapable d'en aider une... on ne peut sauver personne Ava.

\- Écoute moi. Regarde moi.

La blanche garda les yeux fixés sur sa _parabatai._

\- Regarde moi ! Cria la rousse. Tu vas te lever parce que c'est notre job. On va aller aider nos amis parce qu'ils feraient la même chose à notre place. Alors tu bouges tes fesses, et tu rends Skye fière.

* * *

Les bruits de pas que 27 avait entendu précédemment se trouvaient être ceux de personnes qu'elle aurait préféré éviter. Elle décolla son oreille de la porte après avoir entendu son employeur parler en compagnie de la « cliente », si elle pouvait l'appeler comme ça, qui avait instigué tous ces problèmes. 27 croyait se rappeler que son nom était Wendy, et bien sûr, elle n'était pas tout à fait convaincu qu'il s'agissait de son vrai nom, mais plutôt d'un surnom qui avait pour but de plaire son amant. Ce qui plaisait encore moins 27 se trouva être qu'ils étaient rassemblés dans la pièce où se trouvaient Alec et Magnus.

\- Ça sent mauvais...

\- Quel est le problème ? Demanda Avalon.

\- Les patrons sont là-dedans, et Alec et Magnus aussi.

Avec la mention de la présence de Wendy et du supérieur de 27, Tasha commença à s'avancer, prête à en découdre.

\- Non. Non non non, interdit Avalon. Pas maintenant. Tu auras ta chance, mais pas avec la vie de Magnus et Alec en jeu.

\- Il faut qu'on s'en aille. Dans votre état vous ne leur serez d'aucune aide.

\- On ne va pas fuir, argua Tasha.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Mais vous allez devoir aller chercher de l'aide au Marché Obscur. Les Chasseurs d'Ombres doivent pulluler à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Gagner du temps... enfin j'espère.

* * *

Alec pouvait à peine tenir debout alors Magnus lui intima de se laisser glisser au sol afin de reposer ton corps meurtri. Le Chasseur d'Ombres obéit et approcha ensuite sa stèle de sa peau pour y appliquer de nouveau une _iratze._ Un soulagement l'enveloppa quand qu'il ressentit le pouvoir de la rune fondre en lui. Il poussa un soupir qui n'échappa pas à Magnus qui s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Le Sorcier passa ses mains sur le corps de son mari afin d'évaluer les dégâts. Alec le stoppa délicatement.

\- Pas de magie, tu n'es pas en état.

\- Tu l'es encore moins. Et il te faut un t-shirt, ajouta-t-il en voyant son torse toujours nu.

\- Ça va. La rune fait effet. Je me sens mieux.

\- La rune ne fonctionne que de façon superficielle. Elle ne réparera pas la fatigue.

Un cri agonisant raisonna et fit sursauter Alec qui se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment exténué s'il se laissait surprendre par ça.

\- On dirait que Tasha n'est pas du même avis que 27, commenta Magnus.

\- Elle a perdu sa _parabatai._ Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressent.

\- Ne pense pas comme ça. Elle s'en sortira, on sera là pour –

La porte s'ouvrit, ce qui soulagea Magnus qui avait plutôt hâte de rentrer chez lui. Mais cet espoir s'écroula sur lui même en voyant tout sauf 27. Il y avait une femme, vaguement familière, accompagnée d'un homme, lui même suivi par deux gardes. Et ces deux gardes se chargeaient de tirer deux personnes qui provoquèrent une réaction d'angoisse et d'horreur chez le couple.

 _Ils n'étaient pas arriver à temps_ , pensa Alec qui commença à respirer de façon irrégulière.

 _Non non non non non non_ , se répétait Magnus tandis que sa marque de Sorcier commençait à devenir incontrôlable de colère.

Rafael et Max se faisaient traîner de force et un sourire déformait le visage de la femme.

\- Oh pardon, lança-t-elle sarcastiquement. Vous vous attendiez à quelqu'un d'autre ?

* * *

 **Des avis? love love !**


	5. five

**Pfiou, c'était laborieux ! J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre et j'ai eu l'impression d'écrire hyyyyyyper mal. Alors voilà, c'est fait, y'a peut-être des fautes mais j'ai du me forcer pour l'écrire alors j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

* * *

Max faisait de son mieux pour arracher sa main à celle de la brute qui le tenait. Rafaël aussi, il se battait bec et ongles contre sa prise, jouant même des dents pour l'inciter à la relâcher. L'homme n'avait pourtant pas bougé d'un poil malgré les attaques, depuis qu'ils avaient été pris dans les jardins de l'Institut. Ils pensaient à leur grand-mère, qui devait être tellement inquiète d'être revenu à un terrain vide après avoir répondu à un appel rapide. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à ce qui semblait être leur destination, Max ne put s'empêcher de voir deux personnes qu'il connaissait bien mais il n'en dit rien, remarquant que personne à part lui n'avait remarqué puisque Rafaël n'avait pas calmé ses attaques. Ils entrèrent dans une salle, mais les deux petits Lightwood-Bane qui sentaient que quelque chose n'allait pas, posèrent le pied à terre et tentèrent de freiner leur avancée.

Max commença à geindre. Son poignet commençait à lui brûler et il s'inquiétait pour son frère et ses parents. Presque au même moment, ses yeux glissèrent sur ses deux pères. Ils avaient tout deux l'air affreux et exténués. Alec était couvert de sang. Il y avait une _iratze_ fraîche sur son torse mais les plaies se refermaient difficilement. Magnus était agenouillé devant lui mais en remarquant l'entrée, il se glissa devant son mari pour le bloquer à la vue de la seule femme de la pièce. Ses yeux de chat se posèrent sur ses fils et son cœur manqua un battement. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, ses jambes se redressèrent et il fonça droit sur eux avant d'être intercepté par l'homme au côté de la femme. La main de l'homme se referma sur la gorge de Magnus qui se retrouva avec le souffle coupé.

\- Allons, allons, Magnus, rigola la femme. Pas besoin de s'énerver.

\- Vous nous voulez quoi bon sang ? souffla Alec

\- Je pense que c'est évident pour tout le monde, tu ne penses pas Alexander ? répondit-elle

Le Chasseur d'Ombres se redressa sur des jambes tremblantes et posa une main sur ses côtes meurtries. Rafaël voyait qu'il tentait de garder son calme et essayait d'imaginer un plan qui résulterait avec la mort de ses ennemis et la survie de ceux qu'il aime. Il glissa sa stèle dans son pantalon et avança vers l'homme qui retenait Magnus.

\- Donc c'est à propos de Peter. Ça fait des années qu'on en a fini avec lui, faut se réveiller ! Il a essayé de tous nous tuer, on y est arrivé avant, fais avec !

Magnus grogna alors que l'homme serra sa prise sur sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir son visage commencer à chauffer et l'air lui manquer davantage. Alec lui hurla d'arrêter avant de devoir se reposer à nouveau sur le mur, il commençait à avoir du mal à supporter son propre poids.

\- Laissez mes papas tranquille, pleura Max.

Le petit sorcier pencha sa bouche sur la main qui le retenait et fit usage de ses dents pour se libérer. L'homme cria de douleur en le lâchant par inadvertance. Max utilisa ce moment pour courir vers Alec et se positionna devant lui, donnant l'illusion de la protection à un de ses parents.

\- Max. Max, recule ! supplia Alec.

Ce dernier posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et le cacha derrière lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il aurait voulu que Rafe soit à ses côtés aussi il n'était pas rassuré de le voir si loin de lui, prisonnier d'un homme qui lui voulait du mal. La femme s'avança vers lui sans s'inquiéter de se faire tuer si elle s'approchait trop près : elle avait deux otages, si ce n'est trois. Elle ne considérait pas Alec comme un danger vu son état et donc certainement pas une protection suffisante pour son enfant sorcier.

\- Mon nom est Wendy.

\- Original.

Elle le jaugea du regard.

\- Te rends-tu compte de la position dans laquelle tu te trouves ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Je sais très bien ce que je fais, Alec Lightwood. Vous m'avez arraché celui que j'aime, je vais faire de même.

\- Tu ne seras pas la première à essayer de nous tuer.

\- Tu ne m'as pas bien compris. Tes enfants iront relativement bien si vous faites ce que je demande. De ce fait, seul l'un de vous s'en sortira vivant.

\- Non, cria Rafe.

Le petit garçon parvint à se libérer de la prise qu'avait l'homme sur lui et courra droit sur Wendy qui le regarda peu impressionnée, jusqu'à ce que le garçon sorte une dague de sa botte et frappa la femme au visage avec. Elle se recula à temps pour éviter un coup fatal mais se retrouva tout de même avec un grosse coupure au cou. Le jeune garçon se recula vers son père avant d'essayer de retenter sa chance sachant très bien que la blessure ne lui sera pas fatale, mais l'homme qui le retenait captif revint à la charge, et il sût qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre lui. Alec se posa devant son fils, le poussant au côté de Max avant de s'avancer par la suite. Il se mit en position de combat et lança son poing dans le nez de l'homme qui poussa un grognement avant de retenter sa chance. Alec, malgré son piteux état, parvint à garder la main sur le combat.

\- Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, râla Wendy qui sortit de sa robe une arbalète et la pointa sur les enfants.

Rafe se mit devant son frère. Le garçon savait bien que Max n'était pas son frère de sang, mais on lui avait déjà dit que la famille ce n'était pas seulement celle du sang. Alec et Magnus l'avaient accueilli dans leur famille sans poser de questions. Alors qu'il avait été victime d'une injustice, ils lui avaient offert une famille, un frère en la personne de Max. Il le protégerait de sa vie, même si cela voulait dire en mourir.

\- L'un des morveux va manger un carreau si tu continues sur cette voie, Lightwood.

La réflexion fit se stopper Alec qui se fit frapper suite à son inattention. Il se retrouva à terre, le pied de son adversaire sur son torse, lui coupant la respiration. Il regarda ses enfants être approchés par Wendy. Il vit Rafe chuchoter quelque chose à Max avant de le pousser et de pointer sa dague vers la femme. Celle ci pointa l'arbalète vers Max, soulevant un sourcil.

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? Le carreau partira plus vite que ta dague.

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- Vous les Chasseurs d'Ombres, vous êtes si arrogants.

\- Arrê- arrêtez... souffla Alec. Laissez les tranquille.

\- Ma demande était censée et simple, Alec Lightwood. Vous avez juste à décider qui a le droit de vivre. Toi ou Magnus. Et tu devrais te décider vite, je ne suis pas connue pour ma patience.

\- Magnus ! répondit Alec. Laissez vivre Magnus.

\- Alec, non, l'interpella Magnus qui sembla enfin retrouver sa voix.

\- Silence, Sorcier, ordonna Wendy en se tournant intéressée vers Alec. Très bien. Relève le. Et amenez le Sorcier devant lui.

Celui qui retenait Magnus le reposa à terre, et celui qui maintenait Alec au sol le releva avec force. Le couple se retrouva face à face, exténués et lassés. Wendy gardait toujours un œil sur les enfants, son arme pointé sur eux. Elle fit un signe à l'un de ses hommes qui sortit un poignard de son fourreau à sa ceinture. Magnus commença à paniquer, il ne pouvait pas voir Alec mourir devant lui : il en mourrait à son tour.

\- Pas lui, supplia Magnus. Pitié.

Wendy lui porta enfin attention et eu un léger rire.

\- C'est marrant, j'ai dit exactement la même chose quand vous avez tué celui que j'aimais. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit... karma.

\- Dans ce cas, tue-moi, pas lui. Je t'en prie.

Elle sembla réfléchir à la demande pendant quelques instants avant de se raviser avec un sourire.

\- Non. Je veux te voir souffrir durant toute ton immortalité. Celle-ci même dont tu es si fier.

Magnus n'avait pas pour habitude de pleurer, il avait déjà versé bien trop de larmes pour les malheurs que sa longue vie lui avait présenté. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait recracher ses entrailles tellement la nausée le dévorait. Il ne pouvait pas le voir mourir, pas lui. De plus, il ne voulait pas que Max et Rafaël voient ça. Ils étaient si jeunes. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il devrait être forcé de voir.

\- Dans ce cas, laissez les partir. Ils n'ont rien à voir dans tout ça.

\- Non.

\- Ce ne sont que des enfants ! hurla Magnus.

\- Eh bien ils apprendront une leçon de vie. Une vie pour une vie.

Un des hommes qui l'accompagnaient apporta une longue lame et la tendit à Wendy. Celle-ci l'attrapa avec aise et la fit tourner dans sa main puis visa de nouveau Max de son arbalète. Magnus ne put s'empêcher de voir la façon donc Rafaël se positionna devant son frère en lui glissant quelques mots qu'il supposa être des mots de confort.

Wendy tendit la lame à Magnus qui regarda l'arme comme si son toucher risquait de le brûler. La simple idée de fermer ses doigts autour de cet objet de mort le répugnait. Pourtant il se vit forcer de le faire quand Alec l'intima de la prendre. Son poids était plus lourd que ça n'aurait dû, probablement à cause de la fatigue qu'il expérimentait mais aussi à cause de ce que l'arme symbolisait.

L'arme qui allait tuer son mari.

Un cri les surprit et sortit Magnus de sa léthargie. Max venait de crier pour attirer l'attention de tous, mais il était toujours cacher par son frère. Magnus relâcha un soupir de soulagement, il pensait que quelque chose lui était arrivé. L'enfant était simplement terrorisé. Et avec juste raison.

Wendy se tourna de nouveau vers Magnus et elle fit quelque chose qui le répugna. Elle sourit. Il se prépara à faire danser l'épée jusqu'à elle afin de prendre sa vie mais, comme si elle avait compris ses intentions le doigt de Wendy s'approcha dangereusement de la détente. Elle leva le sourcil, le défiant de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Magnus.

Cette voix si douce avec laquelle le Sorcier se réveillait chaque matin était calme face à la mort. Il vit Alec, non pas résigné mais déterminé, à sauver l'un d'eux, et sauver leurs enfants. Il s'approcha de lui, à distance suffisante pour plonger la lame dans son cœur avec une simple extension de son bras.

\- Ça doit être toi. Tu es immortel. Tu pourras être là pour Max quand plus personne ne le sera. Et je sais que tu prendras soin de Rafaël aussi. Izzy, Jace, ma mère... même Clary et Simon seront là pour vous.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je t'aime et tu me demandes d'y mettre un terme.

\- Ce n'est pas un choix qu'on nous laisse.

\- J'ai le choix.

Le temps sembla ralentir alors que Magnus se décida à retourner son arme contre lui. Alec l'atteignit avant que la lame change de sens et il ferma les yeux avant d'enfoncer l'épée dans son corps. Il tenait les mains de Magnus dans les siennes, tirant l'arme de plus en plus en lui jusqu'au moment où il sentit la pointe traverser son dos. Malgré la fatigue qu'ils devaient ressentir, Wendy fut surprise de voir la lame être propulser en lui avec tant de force qu'elle traversa le Chasseur d'Ombres en quelques secondes, le laissant complètement couvert de sang et tremblant.

Magnus avait du mal à y croire et il avait du mal à respirer. L'odeur du sang était insupportable et il se sentait partir. S'évanouir semblait être une bonne échappatoire comparée à ce cauchemar. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mis à pleurer. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient comme si on y avait enfoncé du coton. Tout était flou. Il ne voyait et ne sentait que le sang, n'entendait plus que la respiration difficile d'Alec. Ils avaient toujours les mains l'un dans l'autre, avec le sang qui coulait sur leurs doigts.

Wendy se mit à applaudir, l'arbalète enfin abandonnée à terre. Un hurlement guttural déchira l'air et le sol se mit à trembler. Le sourire qu'elle afficha s'effaça tandis que les murs commençaient à se fissurer sous la pression. La magie qui se dégageait de Magnus était loin de ce que quiconque avait l'habitude de voir. Les flammes bleues chaleureuses qui étaient caractéristiques du Sorcier étaient d'un bleu si foncé – presque noires – que même Rafaël avait peine à croire que c'était son père qui faisait trembler la terre.

Les deux garçons furent traîner en dehors de la salle bien qu'ils se défendirent. Profitant d'une secousse sévère, Rafaël arracha enfin son bras et se libéra, ne réfléchissant qu'une seconde avant de courir vers son frère, d'asséner un coup là où il avait pourtant promis à oncle Jace de ne jamais frapper un homme, agrippa son frère et prit les jambes à son cou. Après un bref regard, il vit qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de les suivre et continua son avancée avant de foncer droit dans quelqu'un.

\- Rafaël ? Max ?

\- Vous êtes qui ? répondit Rafe, soupçonneux.

\- Vous allez bien ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

\- La dame nous a emmené ici pour... commença Max.

\- Pour que vos parents s'entre-tuent, finit 27. Vous avez pu vous échapper ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question que j'ai posé.

\- Je suis quelqu'un qui essaie d'aider vos parents. J'ai envoyé Tasha et Avalon chercher de l'aide. Vous savez qui elles sont, non ?

Rafaël hocha la tête et sembla se détendre un peu.

\- Papa est triste. Il fait trembler les murs.

\- Magnus fait ça ? Il va nous enterrer vivants ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Elle a forcé papa a tué papa.

Rafaël crut entendre la femme souffler « oh mon dieu » alors qu'elle courra presque vers la salle où Magnus commençait -si ce n'était pas déjà fait- à perdre le contrôle. En ouvrant la porte, 27 fût presque propulsée par la force démoniaque qui dansait dans la pièce. L'air était lourd, si bien qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer. Entrer était du suicide, mais elle voyait mal comment le stopper autrement.

\- Magnus !

Aucune réponse. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que cela fonctionne mais elle s'attendait tout de même à une réaction. Or, la magie ne se renforça que davantage et fit s'effondrer des morceaux de plafond. Un petit être bleuté la dépassa et s'engouffra dans la salle sans que 27 puisse le stopper.

\- Papa !

Rien ne fonctionnait même quand son propre fils tentait de l'implorer. Max ne semblait pas être gêné par l'énergie écrasante que dégageait Magnus et se contenta de s'égosiller pour se faire entendre, en oubliant même que le bâtiment leur tombait presque dessus. Dans le brouhaha que cette destruction causait, 27 n'entendit pas un groupe arriver et plonger droit vers le danger. Deux personnes s'engouffrèrent, protégeant leurs voies respiratoires de leurs bras. L'un d'eux, que 27 crut reconnaître comme étant Clarissa Fairchild, prit Max dans ses bras, tandis que l'autre, un blond dont elle voyait mal le visage s'approchait dangereusement de Magnus.

* * *

Jace n'avait jamais vu Magnus dans un tel état de rage. Il pouvait voir qu'il serrait un corps dans ses bras, un corps couvert de sang et de runes. La seule raison pour laquelle le Sorcier se mettrait dans cet état, en conclut Jace, serait s'il s'agissait d'Alec, ce qui n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Sa rune de _parabatai_ n'avait pas disparu. Le blond posa sa main sur l'épaule du Sorcier qui se raidit sous le toucher et tourna son visage vers Jace.

\- Jace, écarte toi ! cria soudainement Clary.

L'avertissement ne vint que trop tard. A l'instant ou Jace croisa les yeux de chat de Magnus il fut propulsé en arrière et percuta durement un mur. Bien que sonné, le blond se redressa et revint à la charge. Il attrapa son poignard séraphique par la lame de façon à ce que la poignée, faite aussi d'Adamas, puisse être utile pour calmer Magnus sans lui être fatale. Il donna un coup tellement violent dans l'arrière de la tête du Sorcier qu'elle bascula sur le côté. Aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, la magie s'évapora et Magnus s'écroula au côté d'Alec.

Jace regarda Clary, qui dissimulait cette vue à Max et observait son petit ami d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Quoi ? Il s'est calmé.

\- Et c'était nécessaire de frapper aussi fort ?

\- Il a la tête dure, il s'en remettra. La véritable question c'est : qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant Alec du doigt.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	6. six

**C'est bien parce que vous êtes mignons hein ! Voilà la suite !**

* * *

Cinq longs jours passèrent sans que la condition de Magnus ne s'améliorent. Catarina avait assuré à Jace qu'il n'en était pas la cause après que celui-ci ait reçu les foudres d'à peu près tout le monde dans son entourage. Même Max avait trouvé à redire sur la façon dont il avait géré la situation. Apparemment, la raison pour ce coma des plus déplaisants pour tous était un mélange de tout. Exténué, blessé et vidé de toute sa magie. Et bouleversé. Le choc émotionnel causé par la mort d'Alec avait détruit son instinct de survie, celui là même qui le gardait en vie.

Le groupe se relayait à son chevet pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas seul quand il se réveillerait. Mais aussi bien sûr pour s'assurer qu'il ne perdrait pas le contrôle une nouvelle fois. C'est ce qui inquiétait le plus Clary. Elle connaissait Magnus depuis si longtemps et elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de rage. Il était perdu dans son deuil et elle ne savait pas qui ils allaient retrouvé une fois qu'il se réveillerait. Quelqu'un toqua légèrement à la porte et la rousse se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est bon de te voir debout, Alec.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, sourit le garçon.

\- Ça va aller, le rassura-t-elle. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Hm. Je ne suis pas mort. Alors c'est déjà ça. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à respirer et j'ai toujours l'impression d'être à bout de force mais... ça passera. Du changement pour Magnus ?

\- Non, toujours aussi pâle et aussi froid. Mais Catarina dit qu'elle sent sa magie revenir chaque jour.

\- Il ne se réveille pas pour autant.

\- J'ai peur que la raison pour laquelle il ne se réveille pas n'est pas dû à sa condition physique.

\- J'y ai pensé aussi. Mais je ne peux rien faire de là où je suis. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais rien à faire.

\- On va trouver un moyen.

\- J'en ai déjà trouvé un.

* * *

\- Il n'en est absolument pas question !

\- Ma décision est prise.

\- Je ne vais pas t'aider à faire ça, Alec, tenta de le raisonner Catarina.

\- Tu l'as dit toi même, son état empire.

\- Elle a aussi dit que sa magie se renforçait de jour en jour, argua Jace.

Catarina reçu un regard de la part d'Alec, la suppliant de lui apporter son aide. Il n'y avait pas une once de doute dans les yeux bleus clairs du Chasseur d'Ombres. Aussi, la jeune femme soupira et se tourna vers le blond.

\- C'est en effet ce que j'ai dit, mais je soupçonne que cette magie ne serve que de barrière.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je pense que, inconsciemment, Magnus utilise sa magie pour bloquer quiconque voudrait l'atteindre. Il ne veut pas qu'on le réveille ou qu'on le sauve. Il veut pouvoir s'éteindre et ne pas avoir à gérer le deuil et la culpabilité.

\- Alors il ne peut pas nous entendre ?

\- Non. Il est en train de se surcharger, comme un ordinateur. Et quand son corps n'en pourra plus...

Il n'était pas nécessaire de terminer cette phrase. Tout le monde savait ce que Catarina voulait dire. Il était invraisemblable pour Alec d'imaginer que Wendy obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait. Il sauverait Magnus même si ça impliquait un rôle pour lui. Jace, bien qu'il aimait Magnus comme un frère et ferait tout pour le sauver, était contre l'idée. Alec courrait un gros risque. Parcourir l'esprit de n'importe qui n'était jamais une bonne idée, surtout au vue de l'état psychologique du Sorcier.

\- Alec, tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Isabelle.

\- Tu ne ferais pas la même chose si c'était Simon? Et toi pour Clary ?

\- Bien sûr que si, mais ils ne sont pas de puissant Sorcier.

\- Je vous en prie. Peu importe ce qu'il peut se passer, j'ai besoin de votre soutien.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

\- On provoque un coma artificiel pour m'endormir et Catarina force mon esprit dans celui de Magnus.

\- Un coma artificiel ? T'as perdu la tête ? Et tu proposes qu'on fasse ça comment ? On t'ouvre un portail et on te jette du haut du mont Everest ?

Le ton cynique de Jace commençait à énerver Alec plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Il savait qu'il ferait la même chose pour n'importe qui dans cette salle. Il n'avait aucune raison d'agir de la sorte. S'il ne savait pas que c'était l'inquiétude qui parlait plutôt qu'autre chose, Alec aurait bien mis son poing dans le nez de son _parabatai_. Isabelle s'avança vers son frère et lui prit la main.

\- Je te soutiens grand frère, mais tu as intérêt à revenir en un seul morceau.

\- Izzy ! s'offusqua Jace. C'est de la folie.

\- Exactement. Mais on a déjà fait des choses encore plus risquées. Je sais que tu es inquiet, Jace. Je le suis aussi. Mais si on veut qu'il s'en sorte, il a besoin d'une raison de survivre. Il a besoin de ton soutien aussi avant tout.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Isabelle, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, lança Simon. On est tous inquiets, mais on sait aussi qu'on le ferait pour chaque personne dans cette pièce, comme l'a dit Alec. Je suis désolé, Jace, mais tu es le seul à être réticent.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Clary qui haussa les épaules et offrit à Jace un sourire plein d'excuses. Alec la savait déjà de son côté. Elle avait déjà tout risqué aussi plus d'une fois. Elle savait dans quelle position se trouvait Alec, et même si leur amitié n'avait pas démarré sur les meilleures bases, elle savait que maintenant, si l'occasion se présentait, elle donnerait sa vie pour le protéger.

\- Je peux me charger de te mettre dans le coma, offrit-elle.

Jace quitta la pièce dès qu'elle eût proposé ça. Personne ne trouva la force de lui en vouloir. Son inquiétude était légitime. Alec était encore en convalescence, affaibli par sa captivité. Mais il se tenait droit et fier, aucune trace d'hésitation sur son visage. Catarina accepta de projeter sa conscience dans celle de Magnus, suite à l'offre de Clary. Alec ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire, s'allongea au côté de son mari et lui prit la main. La main du Sorcier était tellement froide que ça ne fit que renforcer la détermination du Chasseur d'Ombres.

\- Tu vas sauver papa ?

Rafe était entré dans la pièce quand il avait vu Jace en sortir. Max le suivait de près. Quand ils virent leurs deux pères allongés, ils se précipitèrent au côté du seul éveillé.

\- C'est le plan.

\- Mais... murmura Max. Et si tu ne te réveilles pas non plus ?

\- Je vais me réveiller. Et je ramène papa avec moi. D'accord ?

\- Tu promets ? demanda Rafe.

\- Je vous le promets. A tous les deux.

\- Papa avait promis qu'il me raconterait l'histoire d'amour entre Icare et le Soleil. Mais il n'a pas tenu sa promesse, argua Max.

\- Eh bien, je serai sûr de lui remonter les bretelles. Et dès qu'il se réveille, qu'il est de nouveau en forme et que tout sera réglé, on va s'assurer qu'il soit votre serviteur pendant une journée pour se faire pardonner. Ça marche ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête avec véhémence. Alec se redressa une seconde et les embrassa tour à tour sur la tête avant de regarder sa sœur.

\- Prends soin d'eux.

Il y avait un double sens à sa requête, et Isabelle l'avait bien compris. Ce n'était pas un adieu mais il voulait s'assurer que si quelque chose se passait mal, quelqu'un serait là pour eux. Il avait bien l'intention de revenir, mais il savait aussi que se balader dans l'esprit d'un autre rendrait sa condition instable. Il n'ignorait pas les risques et les conséquences. Il se recoucha et observa Clary avec appréhension. Elle sortit sa stèle et s'arrêta une seconde. Jace était réapparu à l'entrée.

\- T'as intérêt à revenir. Ou je traverserais le Styx à la nage pour venir vous chercher par la peau des fesses.

 _\- Facilis descensus Averno_.

\- Et la remontée se fera avec vous deux, même si je dois vous traîner.

\- On se revoie de l'autre côté, mon frère.

Alors, Clary appliqua la toute nouvelle rune qui le plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Il ne se souvenait pas s'être senti partir. Il avait une douleur lancinante à la tempe et il se savait endormi, comme il l'avait prévu, ce qui était _vraiment_ très étrange. Il toucha l'endroit qui lui faisait mal et traça du doigt les bosses que formait la rune posée par Clary. Il avait l'impression de la sentir pulser dans son crâne. Après un moment de réflexion, Alec se demande s'il aurait dû demander à la rousse si elle serait capable de retirer la rune pour lui permettre de se réveiller. Si tant est qu'il parvienne à sortir Magnus de là.

Un paysage se dessina alors, tandis qu'il marchait sans but dans un vide sombre. Il se demande un instant si c'était à ça qu'en était arrivé Magnus. Détruisait-il petit à petit chaque recoin de son esprit pour ne plus rien laisser à sauver ? Alec n'avait certainement pas fait le voyage pour repartir sans lui. Alors il avança.

Après un moment, l'environnement qui l'entourait se fit plus clair et il pouvait enfin voir des éléments d'un endroit que Alec ne reconnaissait pas. Il faisait nuit et on entendait à peine le bruit des animaux qui ne faisaient rien en journée qu'attendre que le jour tombe. Alexander crût entendre un ruisseau non loin ou en tout cas, un plan d'eau. L'endroit était désert à l'exception de quelques habitations. Celles-ci même étaient faites de toiles et de bois ce qui indiqua à Alec qu'il n'était probablement pas au XXIème siècle et certainement pas à New York. Un cri d'enfant le fit sursauter un instant, avant que deux silhouettes apparaissent comme si elles venaient de se découper dans l'ombre pour se former une existence propre. Un homme traînait un petit garçon, lui hurlant des atrocités que le Chasseur d'Ombres ne comprenait pas. Il les savait être abominables à cause de la façon dont elles étaient dites. Presque craché au visage, comme si le fait même de lui adresser la parole était un acte inhumain.

Alec se décida à les suivre avec l'étrange envie d'étrangler l'homme qui maltraitait ce petit garçon. Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin alors que l'homme continuait de cracher son venin. Il agrippa plus fermement l'enfant et le tira vers l'étendue d'eau avant de pousser sa tête sous la surface. Le petit garçon se débattit tant bien que mal. Alec, qui en avait vu assez, fonça vers l'homme, bien décidé à l'arrêter.

\- Hey !

Quand il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme, celle-ci le traversa et il continua juste à mener à bien son projet.

\- Arrêtez, vous allez le tuer !

L'homme continuait à murmurer des choses dans une autre langue, mais il semblait prier. _Comme si Dieu allait pardonner ça_ , pensa Alec. Après un moment qui sembla interminable, le garçon commença à avoir encore moins d'énergie, et Alec commençait à se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il voyait ça dans l'esprit de Magnus. Et puis, sans vraiment s'y attendre, Alec fût aveugler par une vague de magie qui projeta l'homme en arrière. Le petit garçon se redressa, trempé, se tourna vers l'homme qui venait d'essayer de le tuer et le brûla vif d'un simple coup de main.

Les cris agonisants de l'homme remplissaient la tête d'Alec. Il ne se sentait pas mal pour sa mort, il en était même ravi, surtout quand les cris se réduisirent au silence. Et puis ensuite, le petit garçon leva les yeux vers Alec comme s'il pouvait le voir. Il avait des yeux de chat et un visage rond.

\- Magnus ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, répliqua le petit garçon d'un ton menaçant.

* * *

Tasha et Avalon buvaient un chocolat chaud dans le salon. La blanche ne parlait pas trop de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Skye. Elle s'était juste fermée à tous, elle qui était d'ordinaire si joyeuse. L'état de santé de Magnus n'arrangeait rien les choses, elle était morte d'inquiétude. Elle passait aussi son temps à observer 27 avec rage.

La jeune femme était venue avec eux. Tout le monde gardait un œil sur elle, mais ils s'accordaient aussi pour dire qu'elle leur était venu en aide sans penser à sa protection. Le plus gros problème qu'elle avait était donc Tasha qui la pensait en partie responsable de la mort de sa _parabatai_. Jace s'était préparé à devoir la retenir de l'égorger, mais elle n'avait rien tenté. Et quand elle en avait marre de détester l'autre femme du regard, elle regardait juste dans le vide en espérant que la douleur disparaisse.

Le blond se leva du canapé sur lequel lui et Clary se reposaient et se dirigea vers la chambre où un combat intérieur se jouait dans les têtes de Magnus et Alec. Il posa son épaule contre le chambranle de la porte et croisa les bras en observant son frère. La rune qu'il avait sur la tempe était fraîche et avait l'air d'être plus douloureuse que les normales. S'il ne pouvait pas voir sa poitrine se lever à un rythme régulier, il aurait presque pu croire qu'il était mort tellement son teint était devenu pâle.

Jace s'approcha de Catarina qui veillait toujours sur eux.

\- Comment vont-ils ?

\- Aucun changement...

\- Où sont Max et Rafe ?

\- Partis se coucher. J'ai insisté. Ils ne voudraient pas les savoir exténués.

\- Tu as eu raison.

Ils restèrent dans le silence pendant quelques secondes.

\- Comment sait-on que ça fonctionne ? Qu'Alec a réussi à convaincre Magnus de revenir.

\- Quand Magnus se réveillera et que-

Une grande inspiration les coupa et fit sursauter Jace qui se tourna vers les deux hommes endormis. S'attendant à voir Magnus se réveiller, il fut surpris de voir Alec avoir du mal à respirer et forcer sa tête dans l'oreiller. Presque aussi vite, il retomba dans sa position originale, gardant cependant une expression de douleur par son froncement de sourcils.

\- Putain, c'était quoi ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Je pense qu'il a reçu un choc dans l'esprit du Magnus qui s'est répercuté sur son corps.

\- Et ça va se reproduire ?

\- Pas s'il évite les chocs émotionnels.

Jace observa de nouveau son frère avec inquiétude, et celle-ci ne fit que s'accroître quand il vit du sang couler d'une narine de son _parabatai._

\- Catarina... Et pour les chocs physiques ?

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'a pas un corps matériel dans l'esprit de Magnus. Personne n'est même censé le voir.

\- Alors comment tu expliques ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant Alec du doigt.

\- C'est... c'est invraisemblable. A moins que...

\- A moins que quoi ?

\- La seule personne apte à le voir et même le toucher serait...

\- Magnus.

* * *

Au moment où Magnus l'avait averti, Alec fut projeté un arrière droit sur un arbre et resta immobilisé dans les airs, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Le choc raisonnait dans sa tête et il était surpris de voir que Magnus était capable de le voir et même de l'attaquer.

\- Attends. Magnus... Tu es bien Magnus, pas vrai ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là.

\- Tu sais où on est ?

\- Dans ma tête. Ce n'est qu'une projection de mes souvenirs, répondit la jeune version de son mari.

\- Et tu sais qui je suis ?

Le garçon sembla hésiter en baissant la tête et Alec ressentit une douleur au cœur.

\- Quelqu'un que je veux oublier.

Quelque chose se brisa en Alec. Il était la cause de sa souffrance et il ne savait pas comment le sortir de cette impasse.

\- Tu m'as brisé le cœur ?

\- Malgré moi. Je suis désolé.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Pourquoi... es-tu venu ?

\- Tu es en train de mourir. Je ne peux pas te laisser abandonner comme ça. Pas sur une erreur comme celle-là.

Encore une fois, il sembla y réfléchir à deux fois avant de relâcher le Chasseur d'Ombres. C'était difficile de voir Magnus de cette façon. Si vulnérable mentalement. Plein d'insécurités. Les pieds d'Alec touchèrent enfin le sol alors que le jeune Sorcier le regardait avec sévérité.

\- Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait à mon beau-père.

\- Il essayait de te tuer.

\- Parce que je suis un monstre.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Magnus, non. Tu n'es pas un monstre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

\- Parce que je te connais.

\- J'ai fait bien pire ! Avec Asmodée. J'ai tué des gens ! Des gens innocents.

\- Tu as été emmené sur le mauvais chemin, mais tu t'es repentie pour des milliers d'années déjà.

\- J'ai tué l'homme que j'aimais !

Alec qui venait de s'agenouiller devant lui pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux, d'égal à égal, manqua de tomber quand il hurla ce fait. Il parlait de lui. Mais il ne semblait pas se rappeler de qui il était.

\- Comment s'appelait-il ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ?

\- Je ne voulais pas ! On m'a forcé à le faire !

\- Comment s'appelait-il ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas !

\- Comment l'as-tu tué ?

\- J'ai planté une épée dans son cœur !

\- Comment s'appelait-il ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne m'en souvenais pas !

\- Tu as pris plaisir à le tuer ?

\- Qu-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !

\- Comment s'appelait-il ?

 _\- JE NE SAIS PAS !_

\- Est ce que tu l'aimais ?

\- OUI !

\- Comment s'appelait-il ?

\- ALEXANDER !

Le jeune Sorcier était essoufflé. De plus, son apparence changeait constamment d'enfant à l'adulte qu'Alec connaissait. Il l'avait remarqué quand il lui posait la question sur son prénom. Son nom avait toujours été quelque chose qui était cher à Magnus, parce qu'il avait l'exclusivité quant à l'utilisation de cette forme. Il était Alec pour tout le monde. Alexander pour Magnus. Le Chasseur d'Ombres sourit alors au Sorcier qui figea son apparence sur celle adulte. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- C'est l'heure de se réveiller, Mags.

* * *

 **Voilàààà** !


End file.
